The New Bouncers
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Ash, Ed, Chad, and Zoey star in this multi-anime, Bouncer-theme X-over. When Zoey is kidnapped for some strange reason, the boys go all out to rescue her. Includes PKMN,FMA,TMM,Bleach,Rune Soldier,Gurren Laggan,Cowboy Bebop,Excel-Saga,and Outlaw Star.
1. Dismayed FATE

_Disclaimer:I do not own Pokémon, Bleach, Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power, Fullmetal Alchemist, and other animes that will make an appearance. The theme is based on Square-Enix's "The Bouncer."_

* * *

_Summary: Ash, Chad, Edward, and Zoey replace Sion, Volt, Kou, and Dominique as an organization kidnaps Zoey, prompting the boys to rescue her._

"_**The New Bouncers"**_

_**Chapter 1: Dismayed Fate**_

* * *

"It's been approximately three years since the Mikado Corporation had collapsed, when the president of the space aviation franchise, Duragon C. Mikado, vanished from his post," a news anchorwoman reported via radio. "While speculations about his sudden disappearance lingers on, the facilities that were owned by Mikado, have since been working along other corporations, some rumored to have rivaled Mikado." The radio was turned off by a young redhead girl in pigtails. She was wet from head to toe...and scenting refreshed. She had taken a shower. As time past, resting on a bed was a silver kitty-shaped locket, inside a small jewelery box. She was dressed, and closed the box, carrying it out of a building. Where was her destination? Half an hour later, she walked to a place with a big neon-lit sign, reading "FATE." She strolled to the door, where there was a big, heavily tanned brunette man keeping watch. His hair covered his eyes, but that didn't stop the pigtails to know this person.

"The three of you, again, Chad?" she asked. Three? There was him, but who were the other two? Chad looked over to the young redhead. His answer?

"Yeah, triple watch, Zoey," he grumbled. Were the other two inside? That's when Chad spotted the box. "Is that for who I think it's for?" Zoey giggled.

"It's for him, alright." Who? Who was it for? She entered, which turned out to be, a tavern. The balding bartender saw the girl walk in. Was she going to be kicked out for her age?

"Zoey, just in time," he answered. Oh, so she worked there? Oh boy... Speaking of, someone else saw the redhead.

"Evening, Kitty-Z!" cheered a blond young man. The blond hair was braided in a ponytail, while everything else was black: black shirt, black cord-lined pants, but the gloves he had were white. What's up with that? Zoey sighed at the nickname, she was given.

"How many times, Ed?" she huffed. "Only you could've given me such a silly nick like that." What's wrong with "Kitty-Z?" It was cute.

"Just trying to lighten the mood, it's been nothing but boredom here." At least it was peaceful.

"Well, with me here, the place should get lively." See, it can't be anymore boring than it is. That's when Ed saw the box. He began to grin with a snicker.

"I take it, it's for the dude upstairs?" Upstairs? Up a flight of steps, was a balcony-like section, overlooking the bar. If Ed was the second, what did the third have for Zoey that the other two didn't get? Well, she proceeded up to the second floor, where someone was cleaning glasses. He was a raven-haired young man, wearing a black t-shirt with a skinny yellow line across the middle, and jeans, like Chad. Keep in mind that Chad had a button-down Hawaiian t-shirt on. Zoey approached the young, unsuspecting male, and decided to play a little game...by covering his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" The young man was a bit caught off-guard, but hearing her voice prompted him to giggle a touch.

"Hey, Zoey," he greeted as she removed her hands, having him turn to her. "Came to visit me, before your shift?" Zoey nodded to the question as she pulled the box out.

"I have a little something for you, Ash." A little something? Ash was a bit stunned.

"For me?" He accepted the box, despite his next set of words. "You didn't really have to do this." Aw, but she did want to do it. Ash unveiled the locket from the box and took it out. "I like it." That's when he began to wonder about the other two, thinking that Zoey didn't think of them. "What about Chad and Ed? Did they get something?" No, but why not?

"You remember that day when you ordered four pizza pies? Ed claimed that he hadn't had pizza before, so after his first bite, he went to town on those, and ate the other three while the rest had only two slices of one. Then, after one of the glasses broke, Ed said he could repair the glasses with alchemy, but on attempt, nothing happened. The owner really knew the meaning of 'flipping out' on Ed. Finally, Chad decided to train you on how to 'properly' dispose of misbehaving patrons, after that fiasco that got us these jobs. You ended up with a pretty good concussion, after Chad accidentally chopped you in the temple." So, these three were haphazards to each other, while Zoey stood watch. "It was my turn, and you deserve this, more than the other two." She was caring. Ash felt that the gift was more than just a gift.

"Thanks a lot, Zoey." It was a pretty touching moment. That's when Ash saw a hint of worry on Zoey's face. "What's wrong?" Acting like she was daydreaming a little, she snapped to reality.

"No, nothing important." Well, if it wasn't important, Ash went along with it, and was ready to let her get ready for work. Speaking of, Chad came up the stairs, from outside. What was it?

"Hey, Ash," he called over. "Post position time for you. I got the dishes." Time to switch spots? Ash acknowledged this and was ready to head out.

"Got it, Chad," he allowed. As Ash got to the steps, he heard footsteps. Normally, that would be wandering patrons, but these were from the roof. Really unusual for patting of feet from the roof. "Did you guys hear something?" Chad and Zoey looked up, when more feet pounded the roof.

"Trouble." It was trouble. Breaking through the windows, a bunch of black clothed men entered the tavern. Covered from head, yes head, to toe, these guys were expecting trouble. Ed ran up to see the masked men, looking for a fight. For Ed, he seemed pleased. He was bored out of his mind.

"Well, this should be exciting," he bellowed. Ash wasn't in the mood to joke, but knew that the patrons were in danger, if they stayed.

"Zoey, get everyone out of here," he ordered.

"Right," Zoey agreed, before retreating back downstairs. Then, the black men charged in. The boys were ready. Ash battled one, fists thrown, like a boxer. The punches were connecting, knocking down the hostile, like one of Mike Tyson's opponents. Chad fought a couple with brute strength alone, tossing them back to where they showed up from. Boy, if he wasn't careful, one blow could end up killing one of them. Ed was more freestyle, bobbing, weaving, and nailing the enemies from one to another. Despite the 5-to-3 handicap, the boys were doing a bang-up job. However, all wasn't said and done. One of the ninja-like men sneaked behind Ash. He sensed it, but too late. Turning around, Ash saw a glimpse of the attacker, but he was shouldered over the railing, and down, landing and destroying a classic jukebox. The impact knocked any wind and sense out of his sail.

"Ash!" Ed called down, seeing if he was all right. Blood started to stream down from his head and left arm. He was hurt. Zoey heard Ed's cry, and ran in to see if there was a way to help the raven-haired boxer youth. Bad move. One of the attackers grabbed Zoey, and put her in a choke hold.

"Ash, help me!" Her words bounced off the downed boy. Held for a minute in the hold, Zoey lost consciousness. Her lifeless body was slung over the hostiles' shoulder, as the other two were slammed into the railing. The men escaped, leaving a battered trio amongst the bar. Chad stirred and turned to Ash, still out. He ran to Ash's aid, as did Ed.

"He's without his creatures, I'm without the auto-mail, and now, Zoey's been taken without cause." Auto-mail? Creatures? Chad patted Ash in the face, trying to wake him.

"Come on, Ash," he mulled. "Zoey's in danger." The soft spoken giant couldn't get Ash to awaken.

"He's hurt bad. I'll get the first-aid kit."

"Hurry." Ed scampered to the back of the bar. What happened that a group of rouges would bust into a bar and attack it? What did Zoey have, that she deserved to be kidnapped? Will Ash be okay?


	2. The Express Chase

_Chapter 2: The Express Chase_

* * *

FATE was a mess. Broken glass, damaged wood, and don't start on the crushed jukebox. Chad and Ed were concerned about Ash's condition after that beat-down from those men in black. It was an hour after the trio ran off with Zoey as a hostage. Ash was tended to by the bartender, for his injuries from the fight. Chad didn't show much sympathy to Ash, probably because it was tucked behind his hair. Ed gritted at letting Zoey be captured like that. Ash...she was a close friend, and this had to happen, you figure it out. "I can't believe we got our asses kicked that badly," Ed grumbled. "If I had my auto-mail and alchemy skills, we wouldn't be in this mess. But who were they?" That's what the other men wanted to figure.

"I believe that this is payback for Duragon," the bartender hypothesized. Chad was wondering about that. Duragon C. Mikado was a corporation's president, but vanished without a trace.

"What are you getting at, Leon?" he questioned. Leon rose to his feet, done with application of medicine onto Ash.

"Three years ago, Sion, Kou, and Volt were attacked by Mikado's special soldiers in this bar. Just like Zoey, they captured Dominique, having the bouncers chase them to Mikado and into space. Ultimately, Duragon faced the trio...and died. When peace occurred in the bar, the three moved on. Volt and Echidna moved somewhere far from the city, living new lives, pretty much. Kou, who was an agent for some sort of special organization, left to return there, and as for Dominique and Sion...well, you can guess. But if I'm mistaken, and hopefully I am, those were the same special forces that got Zoey." Ash didn't like that sound. Zoey was in a heap of trouble.

"I don't care about what transpired before," he growled. "What I know, is that Zoey needs our help." He tried to get to his feet, but stumbled, grabbing the remains of the jukebox. He was still weak from being launched from above and crashing into the jukebox.

"Don't move so hastily," Chad advised. "You were hurt pretty badly." Ash knew that he was in good pain, but he pulled the locket from his shirt pocket. He wanted to help Zoey.

"She gave me something to value. I can't allow her to be harmed." Ash was gutsy. That's when Leon thought of something that could benefit the three. He retreated back behind the bar.

"I didn't have this, the first time around," he muttered as he snagged three canteens. Then, he filled each with a strange green liquid. What was he doing? Done, he gave each of them a canteen. "Potion-filled canteens. Can't go anywhere without this to revitalize yourselves, right? That's your payment for the week." How much were they getting paid to keep the bar peaceful?

"Anything to help with the tavern," Ed accepted.

"My best guess, from their clothes, is the train station on the other side of town. A train is scheduled to depart in two hours. Plenty of time to get there." With nods from the three...

"Thanks for your help, Leon," Chad acknowledged as they stepped out. They dashed through the city streets. Ed was now in a red trench coat over his black wear, as Ash was in a blue sweat-tee and red baseball cap. They arrived in a park with a giant fountain in the center, where they slowed themselves down to breathe. To Ash, this was familiar.

"This is the park where we all arrived and met each other," he played back. This was? Well, Chad seemed to know what Ash was saying.

"Indeed. It's been three months since we first met." What happened those three months ago?

* * *

_Three Months Ago_

_A dark violet sphere was spinning above the concrete ground. When it stopped, the sphere vanished to thin air...but it left four youngsters in its wake. Ash, Chad, Ed and Zoey were laid out on the cold hard ground, by the fountain. For a minute, no one moved a muscle. Suddenly, Ed came around. He sat up, clasping his head, acting as if he had some sort of a headache. "What the hell happened to me?" he groaned. He looked at the other three, with mixed consequences to who he could shake awake. "Knowing my past with Winry, waking her up might make her pretty combative, and the big guy within a few feet of her...don't go there. That meant, the kid's the only one I can trust to alert." Ed walked over to Ash, and shook him with his left arm. At the time, it appeared that Ed believed his suspected auto-mail was still attached, supposedly, to his right arm. "Hey, kid. Nap time's over." Ash, feeling the shaking, moaned._

"_I'm sure, Prof. Oak's taking care of Pikachu," he muttered. Pikachu? Ed wasn't sure on what to say._

"_What in the world are you talking about?" That's when Ash realized that whoever was trying to stir him, wasn't known for what he had done. He sprinted to a seating position, and saw Ed._

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."_

"_Hey, relax, man." Still using his "only" human arm, he hoisted Ash onto his feet. Once he dusted himself off, Ash saw the other two. Nerves of steel coursing his blood, Ash attempted to wake an unfamiliar Chad. However, Chad was waking up on his own. His moans became a testament of his alertness, as he tried to get to his feet._

"_Oh, man, what just hit me?" he wondered. He turned to Ed, when his swirling eyes saw something other than Ed. "Ichigo? Is that you?" Ichigo? Ed swung a shake, saying guess again._

"_Sorry, big guy. Not familiar with an Ichigo." Chad's confusion seemed to look worse._

"_Who...are you, if you're not Ichigo...and New girl, Rukia?" Ed and Ash were willing to ease Chad._

"_I'm Ed...Edward Elric." Chad's eyes were straightened and ears were ringing a clear tone. Now it was Ash's turn to speak._

"_And I'm Ash Ketchum," he introduced himself. "And you?"_

"_Yasutora Sado," Chad huffed...Yasutora? "But people call me, Chad." So, his people call him Chad. Got it. Once on feet, Chad shook both hands of Ed and Ash, before they turned to Zoey, still out cold. "What about her?" Ed wasn't going to touch her._

"_I'd rather not go there," he cowardly stuttered. Ash began to walk up, and pulled a pouch of...something. He squeezed the pouch, where something red splurged inside. The redding pouch was then whiffed under Zoey's nostrils. Chad understood what Ash had._

"_Smelling salts." Smelling salts? "Used to alert the senses of a sleepy or unconscious person." Good thing to have handy. Zoey scented the salts. That's when she began to claw the air, like a stretching cat from a nap. Were the salts irritating her? Well, well enough to get her to her senses and open up her eyes. That's when she saw Ash, over her. Her reaction was a hint of confusion._

"_What's going on?" she weakly asked._

"_We're trying to figure that out," Ash coughed. "I'm Ash. What about you?" Being a gentleman, Ash helped Zoey to her feet._

"_It's Zoey...Zoey Hanson." The four got together and finished personal profiles. However, during that time, Ed scoped his right arm, only to see skin, which in turn, caused him to freak a bit. An explanation later..._

"_We should try to find a way to survive together," Chad bellowed. "We don't know what this world possesses, but staying here, ain't gonna help squat." The other three agreed. With that, they left the park. 3 months later..._

* * *

Memories of the meeting lingered in their heads. "Who knew that we four were going to be here on a purpose?" Ed gloated. "A trainer, an alchemist, a wildcat waitress, and an assistant to a soul reaper." The other two realized the different lifestyles that each had lived on.

"Except now, I'm without my Pokémon," Ash pointed out. "Ed's without his auto-mail, and you're without that so-called 'Arm of God.'" Chad stared at his arm, wishing he had that power that Ash had mentioned.

"Life can sometimes be a bitch." Suddenly, a group of the ninjas that attacked "FATE" emerged from the other side of the park. They rushed in, willing to make the attack. The trio saw them, and braced for battle. "Well, this night keeps getting more and more fascinating." Both teams engaged in battle. Ash appeared to have fully recovered from the score that bashed him into the jukebox, as he was returning the favor with interests. Ed and Chad were fighting well, as well. For three minutes, the men had the upper hand. Suddenly, one of the bad men lunged toward Ash. Bad move. Ash leaped up, launching his knees skyward. The knees connected on the man's chin, heavily. Oh, mama, that hurt. The agent was out, but Ash leg-tossed him by rolling onto his back, holding him by the soles of his feet, then flung him over to Ed and Chad. Those two had already dismantled their share of agents, as they tossed them into a pile, which was joined by the third beaten. A clean sweep, with Ash, Ed and Chad gazing at the beaten bodies of the fallen hostiles.

"This is the beginning of an unbeatable winning streak. Remember that." We will, Ash. "Chad, Ed, let's go." The acknowledgements on notice, the three proceeded over to the other side of the park. Time was starting to work against them, as they traveled to get to the train station.

"We should be close by," Chad entrusted. Soon enough, swinging around houses and complexes, the trio found turn-stands, leading to a flight of stairs. The entrance said it all, from a sign above: "MIKADO RAILWAYS." The train station. Ash looked around the corner, spotting two orange uniformed men, guarding the entrance. "What's up?" Ash turned back to address the issue.

"Security, watching the front." Security? "And it's rather tight." What's with security in front of a train station?

"So the shipment is that important to Mikado?" What shipment, Chad?

"What are you talking about?" Ed questioned.

"Leon told us about the incident, three years ago, when Sion's troupe managed to board a zero-gravity induced shuttle called the 'Galios,'" Ash recalled. The 'Galios' shattered into a million pieces, but the surrounding corporations worked together for those years to recover every piece, even those pieces that were supposedly beyond repair. I think that they want to revive the technology and bring it back to orbit. But why would they want Zoey, if we've been here for three months?" After that explanation, there were still many unanswered questions, like the one Ash posted. Who would want to rebuild a shuttle, and have Zoey as a hostage?

"The more you think about that, the less time we have to board that train and rescue Kitty-Z." What's with Ed, calling Zoey, Kitty-Z? Did he have feelings for her? Right now, they needed to get inside. They rushed to the turn-stands, in front of security.

"Hold it," one of the guards hollered. "What's your business?" The three stopped short, feet from the station.

"FATE called and it's an emergency," Ash grunted. Restarting their dash, the guards brought out clubs...a little too late. Ash and Ed connected roundhouse kicks, sending the guards head first into the metal turn-stands. Both guards were down, out and soon enough, waiting at the unemployment line. The three hurdled the turn-stands and guards, and into the station. They were close to the locomotives. They got to the platforms and saw a long, _long_ line of cars that led outside of the station.

"That's our ride!" Ed shouted. Not a wise move. A handful more of guards entered, eying and surrounding the three. They were viced together, not moving for any bad maneuvers.

"This is not good," Chad murmured. "We're trapped, and the train's only minutes away from leaving here." They needed a plan or it was goodbye to the train and saving Zoey.

"Chad, get to the train, while we fend off these bozos," Ash suggested. "If we're a touch late, you'll be able to lift us on." There was one suggestion. Ed didn't like the design of it, though.

"It's a little crazy of a plan," he pointed out.

"You gotta a better one?"

"No, but it's worth a try. I mean, this is gonna be our one shot." The guards wanted to protect the train. This wasn't going to be easy. It had to be now for them to execute the plan.

"GO!" Chad sprinted toward the train, flattening anyone who stood in front of him. Ed and Ash were doing a lot better in their fighting skills than with those forces from before. Ed saw the clearing of guards and rushed over to Chad's side. Ash knocked one more before leaving the scattered bodies and joining the rest and just in time. The whistle from the train horned. It was time to depart. Some of the guards got up, but were too battered and bruised to give chase. Instead, they watched the trio of rescuers on the back of the train, as Ash waived goodbye to them. Oh, boy. When this gets reported, these guards will need a new live of work.

"It's too late to chase them," one guard moaned. Another guard pulled out a walkie-talkie, which wasn't damaged from the trampling, surprisingly.

"Valentine, they've boarded the express to Mikado," another one reported the bad news.

"Copy that," sounded off a female from the walkie-talkie. "We'll make sure they don't arrive alive." That's when something else came up.

"Any word on the missing data?" Missing data?

"The girl, Special Forces picked up, didn't have it on her. We have a feeling that whoever these men are, she might have given the data to." Data? Data based on the destroyed Galios? What trouble have the men walked into? And who is Valentine?


	3. Valentine's Day of Night

_Chapter 3: Valentine's Day of Night_

* * *

Ash, Chad and Ed were on the rear car of a train, heading to Mikado. Tipped off, the three galloped over to the train station, pursuing Zoey, kidnapped by special forces. They stayed attached to the back, as an imminent danger loomed in the engine car. The three gazed at the station that they departed from. It was three months ago, that the four came together. During the three months, the boys became bouncers in a watering hole called "FATE" and Zoey became a bartender. Now, the boys are on the chase, hoping to save her. Right now, it was rest. "In a couple of hours, we should arrive at the train station in Mikado," Chad advised. "It's best to rest while we get this ride." Good plan. Ed couldn't help but keep his eyes on Ash, looking at the locket that was given by Zoey.

"Why has Zoey paid attention to you, more than us?" he addressed. "I mean, not that I'm trying to complain. I'm just wondering." Ash clenched the locket hard in his hand. So hard, blood drew as his grip opened his hand up. The pain winced, but his grit was more sound.

"Even if I knew her meanings..." he groaned. "The reason Zoey looks to me, more..." He sighed a breath. It was something that probably shouldn't have been brought up.

"Sorry, if it came out of the blue. I didn't mean to-"

"No, I...I should have expected it, with Zoey around." He put the locket in his shirt pocket. "I'm aware that May never showed me as much compassion that Zoey's shown. Pikachu would tell you the same thing." So, even though Ash and Zoey seemed to act like an item, he wouldn't have much of a clue to go on about. That's when Chad decided to think of a logical reason for this issue.

"I did hear your conversation with her," he opened up. "Wasn't it that you've been the overlook to the four of us? When Ed broke the mugs for the unexpected banquet, you decided to take the blame, even though it was caused by a shoddy support beam. When Zoey was sick that one day, last month, you study on the rail mixers and made some of the most unique drinks that Leon's been missing out. You're a humanized machine, Ash. I do mean that, figuratively." Ash nodded to Chad's comment. Suddenly, footsteps echoed from the cars ahead. Company!

"Looks like the secrets' out," Ed realized. "And after the mess we made, back there, it's no wonder." They weren't in the mood to hesitate.

"Let's see if Zoey's in the front car," Ash suggested. Ed climbed a ladder, where there were platforms, stretching from the back to the third front car. But that's not all. More guards came onto the scene. What, did this kidnapper order guards by the dozen? Anyway, once Chad was up there, they made their way up to meet with the guards. Something odd about that...the motion and gravitational force seem to be absent, which would've sent those hasty to fly off of the locomotive.

"There must be a gravitational system that's letting us move freely!" Freely enough to make it to the guards. Combat! It was three on three, then three more. The trio of youngsters were having minimal resistance from the guards. Chad was even less than sympathetic to the guards. Some of them were tossed off the...uh, Chad? Just to let you know, unless there's water underneath the tracks, it's a pretty good bet that you've thrown them to their- SPLASH! Never mind. They worked their way, car by car. They were steps away from the front car, when someone showed up. There was a grown woman, with violet hair, held in a headband. She wore a tight yellow buttoned mid-drift, with sleek skimpy yellow shorts, held together by a pair of straps. She also had transparent nylon stockings with white, shin-high boots.

"Well, this is a surprise," she huffed. "Three young teens for such a simplistic reason. No wonder I was offered such chump change." She was disappointed out of payment reasons? Ed stepped up, wanting the knowledge of her appearance.

"Why don't we start with knowing who you are? You look more like someone who's laid back." Oh, that was harsh. She tried to keep her cool.

"The name's Faye. Faye Valentine." The Valentine that was talking to the defeated guards at the station? "Now, you got to know me, shrimp." Ed did not like that. His blood boiled like water in a kettle, over a burning stove. In other words...he was mad.

"WHO YOU CALLING SMALL, LIKE THE SIZE OF A PEBBLE?!" Yeah..._really_ mad. He raced forward...only Chad held his head like a claw at a vending game. Controlling his anger was a bit of a test. Ash stood forward, wanting to address Faye.

"Anyway, Faye," he sounded. "There's a girl that was kidnapped from our place of employment. We were wondering what you have to do with this caper?" Faye sighed, like she didn't want to talk about it.

"What would I want with a useless toy, such as Pigtails?" she sneered. "I was merely given an order to eliminate you...and so I will!" It was now on. Faye sicked her portion of the guards. Chad and Ash were handling the guards, as Ed had gone after Faye. The guards weren't much of a hand for Faye, as they were easily taken down. Ed and Faye were giving each their all, with Faye displaying some unique open hand strikes. Ed tried to put up a defense to look for an opening, but Faye was moving rather quick for Ed to think. One good kick to the ribs finally knocked Ed to the side. "Well, getting chump change might not be so much of a bad thought. If I wasn't restricted from smoking, I'd be more at ease." So, she smokes. Wait...what did she mean by restricted? Ash wasn't going to need an answer. He charged up, replacing Ed for the fight. Unlike Ed, who was driven by anger from the "small" comment, Ash wanted Zoey back with them. Ash and Faye went hand-to-hand, foot-to-foot. Still, Ash wanted answers.

"Let me ask you again...what does Zoey have that you want?" Faye was about to answer when she felt something of a spill. There was blood. Immediately, she thought that she was opened up from her spite with Ed. Breaking off, she saw Ash's fist, blood dripping from the locket clench. She started to show some mercy.

"Are you that serious, that you'd spray your own blood?" Both glared each down. Ash was ready to continue, but Faye became reluctant. There was a reason for this. "I'll probably be losing my cut, but knowing that the girl is already over in the next town is something I wanted to bring up. Next time, I won't be so kindhearted." Suddenly, a helicopter showed up, escape ladder down. Faye grabbed the ladder, as the helicopter flew off. Well, that was uneventful. That was, but the helicopter didn't fly off, yet. "Oh, I almost forgot!" she called to the trio. "I forgot the 'if I see you' part. You'll find that, an explosive surprise." She pulled a device from her shorts pocket, and flipped a switch. Suddenly...BOOM! Bombs blew up around the engine compartment, shaking the train, and the boys. Regaining their feet, the boys dart into the front car as Faye climbed into the helicopter, and escaped. The boys were a door away from the bridge. One major problem: it was locked, and Chad's strength wasn't working.

"It's jammed," he growled. "The explosion had to have ruptured the door. Anyone inside would've had their body parts scattered in all directions." In other words, killed.

"So, we're on a runaway train, with tankers of highly flammable gasoline, and no way to enter the engine room, thanks to that bitch," Ed verballed. "Dammit, this sucks worse than drinking milk!" That would explain a lot about Ed. Right now, they needed to get going on any plan of action.

"Let's clear heads for a second," Ash eased. "From the distance we've traveled, we should be in the final mile or so from Mikado. What we need to do is remove the tankers from the rear." Okay, but how?

"I know. If we don't, we'll all know the meaning of fire and gas mix firsthand." Chad looked back at the cars that they traversed over. That's when he saw something...it looked like a scanning device.

"I think we may have a solution," he motioned. "There's a mechanism with a scanner, that appears to be connected to the cables." He saw a card slot on the machine. Good eye, big guy. "These guys, from looks, don't appear to be the sharper tools in the shed." That got Ed to believe that the guards might have left a card in here that should unlatch the other cars.

"I get it. Somewhere in this room, the card key is here." Chad bobbed his head. "We won't be able to stop the tons of bulldozing steel, but we need to minimize damage." Ash and Chad agreed. Then, warning lights and sirens sounded. Over the jammed door, a sign of immediate action: "ARRIVAL." Mikado was a moment away.

"Let's hurry," he echoed. The three found a storage box, each, and opened them up. Chad's box...nothing. Ash's box...empty. Ed's box...what did he have there? A card? Ash was closer to the device.

"Ash! Here!" Ed flicked Ash the card as Ash heard his name. In a flash, Ash caught the card, and swiped it through the slot. The device read the card. The car connectors disconnected, causing the tankers to break away from the engine car. It worked. "All right! We did it!" To prevent a big disaster, yes.

"Keep in mind that the train is without breaks," Chad pointed out. Right... So, they could still die. That's when Ash saw an emergency lever. He pulled hard on it, making a quick fixed door to fall from the train. Guess the ride wasn't too sturdy from the blast. They arrived at a tunnel, then the three spotted a platform. The Mikado Station. Clear of the wall that blocked any escape, Chad leaped from the train, via hole. Ed followed, and lastly, Ash. The train entered another tunnel...then crashed into something inside. Chad flopped and hit the platform, shoulder first. Ed rolled a couple times, before stopping on hands and knees. Ash tried to run motion downward, in a vain attempt to stay on his feet. It wasn't as vain as it appeared. A wall was fast approaching. Ash saw the wall, but he became a showoff in a moment. He planted his foot on the wall, then started to run up the wall? Almost. His momentum propelled his body to flip backwards. Hey, a back flip, cool. He stuck the landing, too. Ash was amazed at himself. It was like he never tried a back flip in his life. Ed and Chad got up and rejoined the gymnast boy.

"Ash, if you ever do that again, I'm gonna transmute your legs into something gruesome." Ash didn't mind that little spite from Ed. Heck, he laughed at it.

"Just showing you the abilities that milk can provide," he mocked. That got Ed a little ticked. "Anyway, we should get going. We still have no clue on what these guys want with Zoey."

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to bring it up every time." Ash and Ed dashed up a flight of stairs, out of the station. Chad heard the sounds of the other cars...but slower. The tankers were now at a snails' pace, before stopping perfectly inches from the other tunnel. No damage done to the tankers.

"Could've been a helluva lot worse," he murmured. He ran off to join Ash and Ed. They're in Mikado. Could they get out?


	4. Horseshoes and Hand Grenades

_Chapter 4: Horseshoes and Hand Grenades_

* * *

The place of battle, three years ago. The ultrastructure: Mikado. Ash, Ed, and Chad had escaped the deadly clutches of Faye Valentine, and continued their mission to save Zoey. From the destroyed train that could've spelled disaster for everyone. Instead, the three traversed the halls of many, as corridors slammed down, moments after they passed those gates. "Don't stop!" Ed shouted. "Keep it up!" They did...until more security troops made the stairway blockage. That's just great.

"These guys don't let up," Chad grunted. "Even the Hallows weren't as numerous constantly." Hallows? Ash wasn't worried about Hallows? It was the captured girl.

"These guys wanna protect us from getting to Zoey?" he voiced as he ran to the blockade. "Well, they're gonna need to compensate for what we're doing!" What did that mean? Well, anyway, the three challenged and wiped the floor with the guards, who were no match. They climbed the steps, but more guards, tougher ones in black, seemed to pop up around every corner. Still, Chad's strength, Ed's dexterity, and Ash's speed had little resistance from the guards. Reading an "EXIT" sign, the trio followed the sign...to a dead end. That was devious of them to fool the boys.

"How the hell did we fall for such a trick like that?" Ed whined in upset. Yeah, but it was a trick that could fool anyone. Exit, stage right...into a wall. Ash thought differently. Maybe this wasn't a trick.

"There has to be a latch release around here, somewhere."

"What are you, senile?" Maybe, maybe not? However, as he was yelling at Ash, he saw a big button, reading "OPEN." Guess Ash wasn't senile. "I hate you." Ash heard him, wondering what that was all about.

"Why? What for?" Chad wanted to get moving, so stop bickering, you two.

"Your yelling will not only keep us from Zoey," he pointed out. "But it will alert more trouble. I'm saying this as a warning." Ash and Ed decided to listen, going with Chad's words. Chad walked over to, and hit the button. The door rose...the downside was that...it was bottomless. It led to the outside, where they looked over the railing that blocked them from falling into the black abyss...and death.

"That's a long drop." There was hope...hovering vehicles. These vehicles had platforms on them, like carriers. That gave Ed the only idea that suddenly became available.

"Looks like we need to hitch a ride on one of those," he suggested. No one appeared to reject the plan. It was the only thing they could use.

"We need to time our jump, right. We miss, we die." Point taken. They saw one vehicle moving particularly slower than the others. That's one they'd take. They leaped off, down to the platform of the vehicle...a little too perfect of a jump. The orange guards were crushed by the gravitational force of the smaller boys, as they landed on them, and rolled off. Chad's landing...was more like a catapult. Upon contact, the vehicle's rear shot up, sending the injured to fly...down into oblivion...and Ash and Ed into the safety railings.

"Chad, you really need to watch your strength." Yeah, that was...whew!

"Sorry," Chad apologized. Getting up, they saw a guard in a blue uniform in the driver's seat. Chad gazed at the clueless guard, who wasn't so clueless after that shakeup. He turned, seeing the big guy, and...oh, man, what's that smell? Urine? The driver had an accident...that didn't involve his driving. "Keep driving and don't escape." Where could you escape to? Down was not a good idea.

"Y-y-y-yes, sir," the driver stammered.

"Good. Fly over Mikado."

"Yes, sir." Guess blue uniformed men were wimps. That sucked for them. The vehicle gained altitude as Ed turned to Ash, looking at Zoey's locket. Every time the three had rest, Ash glared at the locket, like a long lost treasure. As Ash was putting the locket back in his pocket, his eyes turned to the domed structures in the middle of a wooded rooftop. Why was there a series of domes in a wooded area? It turned out to be a discovery of desire...because Ash saw something...or someone in the tallest dome: Zoey! There she was.

"Guys, she's down there!" Ash hollered. Chad heard him, glad that they've been able to get this close to Zoey.

"Down there, driver," he ordered. The driver complied. How couldn't he? Chad's arms were mighty long. He descended the vehicle to the wooded rooftop, and upon touchdown, the boys disembarked the ride. "Now, get yourself changed. You reek of pee." The driver peered at his soaked pants...and started waiving the smell off. Yeah, it was _that _bad.

"Thanks for pointing that out," he flushed. "I'll do that." He lifted the vehicle, before retreating down from the roof. Ed, who...okay, where did he acquire that clothespin? He had it on the bridge of his nose.

"What's with you, Chad?" he complained. "You catapult these guys into the depths of Hell, scared the piss out of another..." He was a big guy. He couldn't help it. He shrugged his shoulders. That was all he could do. Meanwhile, they didn't notice their other partner, heading toward disaster. He was dedicated. "Hold up, Ash!" Ed and Chad dashed over and joined their friend. As they traveled through the wooded landscape, they saw something unusual: dogs. They had to be guard dogs. The humans hid in a nearby bush. That was close.

"No surprise that there would be dogs patrolling the area," Chad huffed. Those dogs had vicious written all over their snouts.

"Didn't think the path to her was hard enough, already," Ash sighed. "Knowing this place, I wouldn't be too stunned if those guys who trashed FATE were here." The layout seemed plausible for them to reside in such a place.

"Well, let's just plow through them, now," Ed offered. "If this is what's keeping us from Zoey, then what's keeping Ash from going all out to save her?" Well, Ash didn't feel the same confidence that natured from Ed, but still decided to go out. As they tried to circle around the guard dogs, they failed to retain minimal attention, as leaves from bushes rustled. The dogs heard it, and barked out, alerting...the men responsible for kidnapping Zoey...at least, from a uniform standpoint. With everyone appearing in such a stifling close proximity, the boys were outnumbered two-to-one: three ninja-style special force agents, three snarling canines, and the rescuers from parts aplenty. "This is rather pleasant of them." The dogs didn't wait, and charged in.

"Time to act, now!" The brawl was on. Ed and Chad were busy with the two-legged enemies, while Ash tangoed with those of the four-legged variety. The dogs were so ruthless, they didn't stop and realize, at times, when they were chewing on each other. That gave a new meaning to the term, "Dog Eat Dog." Still, Ed and Chad were too much to overpower, as they flung the agents at adjacent trees, head first, knocking them out, and Ash...well, the dogs began to chase each other, completely ignoring the trainer/street fighter. That caused Ash to reflect on before and now. 'If this is our strength now, then there isn't anything that can stand in our way.' Noble words to go by. Suddenly...

"I take it you three are after the redhead held by Dardanel, are you?" croaked a man emerging from behind a tree in the path. He had faded blond hair, with his scowl that was a lot worse than Ed's lost tempered moments. His teeth looked like shark's teeth. He was a good foot taller than Ed, but not quite up to Chad's level. Speaking of, Ed was interested with this new man.

"Who are you, a flunky with a sour habit of everyone else?" he asked.

"Don't speak so just, I'm not hear to make fun. I'm Viral, a Gunman pilot for the Spiral Kingdom, misplaced by fate." Two more of the agents appeared by the new man, Viral.

"I take it, you have business with us?" Ash questioned. "If not, then step aside and allow us to get Zoey and go home." Viral huffed a quick chuckle. He was amused by Ash's attitude?

"Man, you're just like Kamina: headstrong and naive. Unfortunately, I can't let you go. Your rescue mission will end here." Three-on-three. Ash was more than willing to prove Viral wrong.

"You've been warned." The fight was on, as Ash and Viral squared off. The agents were tougher than the ones, Ed and Chad fought a moment ago. Ed and Chad hadn't had much of a chance to recover from that, probably why these two were a good handful. Ash had to be full of spunk, because he and Viral were pretty neck and neck. In one bizarre move, Ed used his coat, and covered the head of one of the agents, making him fight blind. That agent was swinging nothing but air...but managed to get over to help his buddy against Chad...or so it would seem. Without warning, the blind agent connected a right cross...at the other agent, flush in the mouth. The agent took the full strength of the swing, and flopped over, KO'ed. The standing agent removed the coat, seeing the error of the strike...only to be struck by Chad's massive forearm. He was now joining his so-called co-worker in La-La-Land. That left Viral, and Ash was proving to be worthy of battling a Gunman pilot, whatever those were. Then, Viral tried to trip Ash. Not happening. Ash leaped clear of the trip, and lowered the boom on Viral...with a two-handed tomahawk chop on the crown, driving Viral's head into the dirt. Viral was out cold. Ash was victorious. "Well...he was something to claim." What you talking about? After sometime, boys were ready to move on. They made it to the structures, which were protected by large steel walls. Zoey was beyond these walls, and Ash was going to get to her. How?

"So, beyond this wall is Dardanel?" Ed pondered. "And Zoey is held there, too?" That appeared to be the case. The question now, was how to scale the wall? Ash looked around, hoping to find a method to climb over. That's when he saw a tree that was leaning on the wall. Wasting no time, Ash began to climb the tree. Ed and Chad saw Ash's effortless climb and followed pursuit. As they scaled the tree, they saw Zoey being attended by an aging old mustached man in turquoise feudal priest pants, and a white samurai shirt. His gray hair was in a ponytail, and he was wearing glasses. What he was doing, Ash was willing to find out. Ash hopped over and got to the door, with Ed and Chad behind him, only to put an ear against the door. What for? Eavesdropping.

"Dardanel, I still see no point in holding this innocent girl, hostage," he argued to a grown purplish-haired man in royal European clothing. The color-matching goatee would send chills through anyone.

"Are you defying my logic, Yosho?" he scolded back. "This 'innocent' girl was the last person to be in possession of the missing data." Missing data? What was the data? "For four months, that data has been on the run, and my rehired undercover agents claim to have seen her with the key to the weapon in space." Weapon in space? Wait..four months? Something didn't make sense. Ash, Ed, Chad and Zoey arrived _three_ months ago. That's when a dark brown tiger-like creature emerged from a hi-rise platform. This wildcat teamed with Dardanel, cornering the poor Yosho.

"What kind of madness do you have planned, Dardanel?" Was it madness?

"Madness, Yosho? It's not madness. Portray it as stability and control." Stability? Control? "Ever since I came here, people from many worlds started to show up...you, yourself came from a different world, as were Faye and Viral, and now, even her." Don't forget the boys who were waiting by your front step. Yosho still believe that Dardanel was out of line.

"Still, to execute so many to sustain control? I'd rather be the executioner to this crime of your passion!" That's when Dardanel charged in, fast like a cat.

"I won't allow you!" He laid the boom on Yosho with a powerful palm thrust to the sternum. Yosho was sent flying into the wall, his lungs flattening of oxygen. He collapsed to the ground, as Ash and his backup pair broke in. Ed and Chad attended to Yosho, while Ash dashed over to Zoey, only to be cut off by the creature.

"Hang in there, old man!" Ed hollered. Yosho gazed up, seeing the blond youngster and the brunette giant...in a weakened state. "Let me get you some aid."

"Don't...bother..." Yosho groaned. "You...came for the...the girl, right?" He began to cough blood from his mouth. Chad knew that Yosho didn't have much time left.

"Internal injuries," he observed. Yosho lifted a hand toward Ed, like a last wish.

"Take her...to safety...please..." That's when he went limp. His hand collapsed and thudded the floor, and he stopped breathing. Ed became frantic.

"Old man!" he called. "OLD MAN!" No response. Yosho was dead. Dardanel had no remorse for his actions.

"A shrewd geezer, Yosho was," he monotoned. "And a frail one at most." Frail? Ed got up, pissed at the disregard of human life.

"You bastard! He didn't deserve to die like that!"

"...And yet, he's on the floor, like a rag doll: lifeless." Chad moved the deceased body to the side, before sighting Dardanel. It was three-on-two: Dardanel and the tiger versus Ash, Chad and Ed. "You still want to fight in Yosho's place? Very well. Aisha and I will face you." Aisha? The tiger? Ash wanted to address something before fur flew and more blood spewed.

"What's this data that you're after?" he questioned. "A way to erase plenty of us?" Dardanel didn't feel a need to talk about the data that got Yosho an eternal sleep. "And besides, why do you need Zoey? The data you claim to own went missing a month before she got here." Dardanel appeared to care less about a time line.

"That is something you should have no business running your noses into." Really? Aisha pounced in, aiming at Chad, paw ready. Ed and Ash double-teamed on Dardanel, but he was showing his place, as he fended off plenty of attacks. Chad threw Aisha over and over, but Aisha kept going, landing on its paws and still proceeding on attempts to scratch Chad. Dardanel was far from a slouch as he rang Ed's head like a bell. With one mighty kick, Dardanel sent Ed up, only to crash into a pretty expensive black piano. Does no one in Mikado respect music? Ed was hurt, as he rolled off of the busted piano.

"That's a rib or two," he groaned as he grasped his lower chest. Chad was taking care of Aisha, and with one sucker punch to the left ear, the tiger was knocked to bed. Chad saw Ash and Dardanel battling ferociously, but did hear the destruction of the piano. He ran up the steps, and got to aiding Ed.

"You hurt anywhere?" he asked in concern. Ed was changing his evaluation of his pain.

"Had the wind knocked out me, probably bruised a couple of ribs." Knowing that Ed would recover, Chad was ready to assist Ash. Ash and Dardanel locked hands in a push-off. Both of them were showing significant exhaustion.

"I didn't think that you'd give me this much issue," the bigger man huffed. Using his size, Dardanel began to bend Ash backwards, spine stressing from the pressure. If Ash didn't do something, his spine would split in half. Ash wasn't about to back down.

"You know what's been driving me, right?" he growled. "I'll show you how it works!" Ash tried to jump, or at least get his feet off the ground. He did, and he shot his feet at Dardanel, striking his thighs, and pushing them high. Dardanel flew up, heels over head, and fell flat on his back, feet away from the fallen tiger. Ash got up as Chad and Ed, still aching from the crash, got to Ash's side. Dardanel started to get to his feet slowly.

"Damn. I was careless." Careless? You got your butt kicked by youngsters. "I underestimated your talent. However, I haven't lost." Yes, you did lose. Instead of accepting defeat, Dardanel snapped his fingers. The floor beneath the three began to rumble, and collapse. Ash, Chad and Ed fell into the hole, caused by the collapsing floor. Aisha got up, thankful for those three to be dropped. Dardanel stared at Zoey, the girl who they had held captive, when he brought out a syringe, filled with some clear liquid. He walked over and stabbed Zoey in the arm. Zoey reacted, feeling the pinch and poke of the needle, entering her skin. The liquid was pushed out, into Zoey's body.

"Why?" she weakly groaned as she opened her eyes briefly. "Ash told the truth." Dardanel removed the empty syringe needle from Zoey, not batting an eye at the facts.

"Even if your friends were speaking the truth, it doesn't help us look for the missing link to the system that is needed to inherit the power." As those words were spoken, Zoey's head collapsed again. She was out, once more. What power was it? What could link Zoey to what Dardanel needed? Were any of the boys gonna survive the fall from above?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN A THREE PARTER SEQUENCE.


	5. Fullmetal's Frenzy

A/N: Well, since getting the votes from this website and outside my confines, it has been determined that Edward will get the nod for the trio. So, without further ado, Edward's chapter.

Chapter 5: Fullmetal's Frenzy

* * *

(Ed's P.O.V.)

So much for getting Kitty-Z and hauling ass out of here. That Dardanel was something else. He managed to send me into a world of hurt. I can't believe it's been three months since I met Ash, Chad and Zoey...and damn, it was a nice three months. I sure wish Alphonse was with me, as well as my auto-mail.

* * *

(_Flashback to Ed's home world_)

_Ed was sitting on a sofa couch in an office room. He wasn't alone. There was a raven-haired Asian-looking man and a blond-haired woman, both in blue military uniform, and...was that a giant suit of armor? And why did it have a loincloth? "From our standpoint, it might be awhile before we get another assignment for you, Fullmetal," the man in uniform addressed. "So, until I decide to stop by Resembool unannounced, you can return home. Besides, aren't you getting your auto-mail refurbished, sometime soon?" Ed gave the uniformed man a stern sneer, like he was meddling in his business._

"_What of it, Colonel?" he scorned. "You think because I have no missions that I deserve time off? I'd rather go over to Lior and check out more about the Philosopher's Stone so I can get Al out of that suit of armor." The suit was Alphonse? It turned to Ed, with those red glowing eyes._

"_Brother, please," it, or he replied. "You're agitated enough since investigating the nature of the red liquid over in the east. Some recess from your service is a great idea to relieve yourself. On the bright side, Winry did have a present in store for us, back home." A present? That would get most people to make the journey. Ed? Well, he sighed at Al, siding with the colonel._

"_Must you take Mustang's side, Al? He's just doing this to get me riled up." Oh, really? He sighed a breath, again. "But, I can see your point. Some of the bolts in the arm are annoyingly loose." Yeah, that would require the maintenance. Mustang had something else, it looked like, in mind._

"_I've also pained an escort to assist you two," he smirked. Ed jumped at the sound of company as the two were going home...and not the good jump._

"_Oh, no, I'd rather not have Armstrong joining us!" Mustang chuckled at Ed's retort. Maybe, Ed was superstitious of what was to come._

"_You'll know when you see her?" Her? Ed seemed stunned about this. Guess that meant that this Armstrong was a man._

"_Col. Mustang, are you suggesting..," Al started. The blond woman shook her head, while maintaining an emotionless look. "Sorry, Lt. Hawkeye."_

"_No need, Alphonse," the lieutenant acknowledged. Al turned his attention back to Ed._

"_Well, brother, the train's gonna be at the station in a couple of hours. Might as well book it there." Ed acted, as though, he was ready to go home._

"_I guess there's no real topic on remaining here." Wh-wh-what? Al, Mustang and Hawkeye began to wonder what he tried to say._

"_Could...you repeat that, Ed?" Mustang questioned. Realizing what he said made no such sense, Ed tried to take the mistake back._

"_I mean...we'll show ourselves the door." With that, he and Al stepped out of the room, and eventually, the building...a fascinating government-style building. They journeyed the streets of old, as they pondered Mustang's surprise escort. "So, you've got any ideas on the female that Roy hired?" Al jerked his helmet to the sky, deep in thought._

"_I'm probably coming from miles away," he illustrated. "But my guess is Rose." Who's Rose? Ed stopped and swung his body to his larger counterpart._

"_Why would Rose want to be with us in Resembool? If you weren't in that suit of armor, I'd give you a shot to the back of that wandering head!" What for? It was a guess._

"_Well, if you don't think it's Rose, who do you think it'll be?" That's when Ed bowed his head. There had to be a reason._

"_How about Izumi?" Izumi? Al seemed to have lost all nerves, if it had any._

"_Oh...that makes a lot more sense." They resumed their stroll. For a few minutes, it was uneventful, when suddenly, there was a rumble. Ed felt the rumble, and squatted to one knee. Al stood like a statue...an armored statue. After a good 20 seconds, it ceased. A tremor of some sort? "Was that some sort of quake?" Ed believed it was...but brainstormed about it as if something was out of place._

"_A minor quake, but it seems man-made. I'll go underground." How? Ed spotted a manhole cover the paved sidewalk, and...clapped his hands? Well, he placed the hands on the cover, and sparks emitted from the sight. In a flash, the cover was gone. So, what happened to it? A pole emerged. A pole, like a fireman's pole? How did he do that? Al knew he couldn't fit into the exposed hole. How could he, he was in a suit of armor._

"_I'll go inform Mustang about this. Safer for me, this way." Safer? What, was he hydrophobic? Ed peered down, where...no water?_

"_Take the sewer entrance at the side of town, I'll give you what I find when we arrive. At least the blood seal will be intact." A blood seal?_

"_Okay." Al ran off, as Ed latched onto the pole and slid down into the bowels of the town. Ed did a quick look-over in the sewers. Nothing out of the ordinary...until he saw something odd in a few cracks in the wall. Okay, it's more like missing bricks, but that's not the issue._

"_What the hell is that?" He ran to the other side of the wall. There, was the sphere...the same sphere that was in the second chapter. "This is something you don't see everyday, and I don't think the State will, either." Cautiously, he approached the sphere. "Whoever did this, must be one hell of an alchemist to do it." He reached and touched the sphere. Swiftly, Ed realized...it wasn't something to get away from. He tried to pull away from the sphere, but it was like a vacuum, bringing more of him inside. "AL! HELP!" No avail. The sphere swallowed him up. Inside, Ed fought to get free of the clutches of this unusual sphere. "Let go of me!" Without warning, a vibration struck Ed. His body froze, and numbed up to the eyes. He faded to unconsciousness. When Ed woke again, it was at the park, with Ash, Chad and Zoey. He was no longer with Alphonse._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

(Ed's P.O.V., continued)

It's been three months...apart from Al, apart from the State, apart from my auto-mail. I guess that's the only one that I can take advantage of.

(End P.O.V.)

* * *

Ed started to come around. His eyes opened, seeing a dark room...which smelled like dirty laundry. Whew, where's the air freshener? "Damn, what they put me into?" he complained. "It stinks!" He looked behind himself, spotting a row of lockers, some opened. Inside some, there were bronze football helmets, jerseys, and color-matching pants...that scented like they haven't been washed for sometime. "Why, the hell, would these idiots throw me into a locker room?" Hearing the complaining from outside, two agents waltzed into the room, seeing Ed awake.

"Hey, be quiet in here!" one agent ordered. Ed wasn't in the mood to listen. Instead, he grabbed a loose helmet...BAM! BAM! And smashed it into the skulls of the agents. Ed swung so hard, the helmet shattered in three pieces. Guess these helmets weren't as sturdy...that, or the agents' heads were tough as nails. Either way, the agents were down, leaving Ed with the cage of the helmet.

"Lethal weapon, this thing is." Seeing a trash can, Ed tossed the cage in. It wasn't going to be used again. Suddenly, one locker was banging. Ed turned, seeing the not-so-still locker. What would a locker be doing to make such noise? "Locker 105?" Ed turned to the downed agents, and frisked them. Gold! One had a key...marked #105. This had to be the key for the locker. "Hold on, let me open the door." He inserted the key, and gave it the twist. It worked. Ed opened the door, where something odd came out, and tackled Ed. What came out of the locker was a girl. A brunette-haired girl who work a red bandanna, tight red t-shirt, tighter black shorts, white gloves with black fingertips, and yellow shoes. It was hard to understand her, since her mouth was taped shut. Ed removed the tape, allowing her to breathe.

"That hurt," she whined from the removal of the tape. Ed rolled from underneath her, and worked on the ropes, untying her. Finally removed from the ropes, she and Ed got up, allowing them to adjust their bodies. "Thanks for getting me out of there."

"Don't thank me, just yet. We need to get the hell out of here." He sighed, feeling concerned for some reason. "But, first, we need to find Ash and Chad." The girl jumped in surprise? Was it a name that was given?

"Ash, as in Ash Ketchum?" She knew Ash? That helped.

"You familiar with him?"

"I should. I was on my way to the Johto region, after Ash and I decided to go our separate ways." Wait...she's a trainer, like Ash? And what's this Johto region? Come to think of it, who was she?

"Ash knows who you are, but I don't. By the way, I'm Edward."

"I'm May." There. Names introduced, the two were ready to move out. That's when one of the agents stirred awake. So much for a knockout. Eying the rising agent, Ed snagged two helmets, one in each hand...Ed, think about it. He did.

"I respect that you stay down and let us through. You _really_ don't want what's in my grips." The helmets?

"You don't have the guts to harm me, now do you?" The reverse-psychology theory?

"May, you might want to look away." She nodded, and looked toward the lockers. Why? Ed made a pancake out of the head of the stubborn and moronic agent, via smashing the two helmets together, sandwiching the head. Ouch! He ain't gonna be up, anytime soon. Knowing what happened, Ed had an idea. "Help me get these uniforms off."

"Okay," she agreed. After a few minutes of...ahem, dressings, the two men in, wouldn't you believe, pink boxer shorts, were thrown into the opened locker, and shut tight. Ed and May were in the black outfits...but they were a bit too big for them to fit. Those guys managed to fit in nicely, so what? Then, May felt something on one of the wrists. She twisted the wrist, and the suit...shrunk down into her fit. She found something useful. Ed was having a hard time getting his on. "Ed, there's a dial on the left wrist. The suit will make the adjustments." Going by that advice, Ed turned the dial, causing his suit to shrink and fit.

"That's better." Donning the headgear, Ed and May were now complete. They walked out of the locker, leaving behind the two downed men to die. Passing time, Ed chanced a question for May. "So, what happened to you that got you caught?" May was willing to talk about it.

"Well, it was after an exhibition contest, which Ash and I tied for the ribbon. We split the ribbon as a way to remind ourselves of the time together. Ash was going home to Pallet Town to see if there was a league that was starting out, while I was suppose to go with Drew and Harley to New Bark Town to start our next adventure. When we got to the docks, we were met by my mom, in which she took Max from us, so that he could prepare himself to be a trainer, like Ash. After that, we were told that the ferry for the region wouldn't be in for two weeks. Bummed, I decided to return to hang with Ash. That's when his Pikachu came over to me, without him, and I knew that it was unlike him to abandon his Pokémon like that. That's when we found a weird black sphere, hanging along the route. I was foolish to check it out, because as soon as I touched it, I was sucked in, with Pikachu. Once we were freed from the sphere, we took up odd jobs to afford something to get us across. That's when some voluptuous woman in yellow came forward. Again, out of foolishness, I asked what her business was about, and that's when I was captured. I was interrogated by Dardanel, who questioned me about some hacked data, which was new to me. They threw me into the locker, and well, that's the basis." So, like Ed, May got curious about that same sphere that supposedly swallowed everyone here, and on hindsight, had Pikachu with her, whoever that was. Still, questions were mounting, like if she was swallowed by that same sphere, why did she end up in a different spot than the other four? Ed had a good idea on that voluptuous woman in yellow, since it sounded as if she conspired along with Dardanel.

"We fought that same woman on the way over here. I believe her name was Faye." That's right. Faye battled him, Chad and Ash on the train ride. Then, they arrived in a hallway, where they saw numerous agents confronting each other...and exchanging gestures in mirrored unison. One was a simple back of the hand, covering half of where the face would be. Another was a fist-bump, without much "bump" into it. A third was...odd, to say the least. They hung an arm, hand to the hip, as the other arm was acting like a waiter's arm, holding a tray of food. No, it was more like it was a teapot stance. Anyway, there was one more that was observed: palms together, and bow. A monk's greeting? Sticking with what they witnessed, this had to be the ways these agents figured out each other. Ed and May resumed the stroll.

"So, how'd you guys get caught yourselves?" Ed didn't want to worry May, but had to update her on the occasion.

"These guys captured a fellow friend of ours, and we stowed away on a tanker train. Fast pursuing, we got past Faye and Viral, and made it to her, when that bastard Dardanel killed an old man, and sicked his tiger on us. Ash whipped his hide, but we were tossed into the pit below, and, well, here is now." Here _was_ now. May thought that if Ash could fight without his Pikachu, he'd already be on his way to regroup with the rest.

"It's a good thing if he knows how to defend himself. In our world, we're obligated not to fight each other, human-on-human. Did he get special training for it?"

"Chad supplied him with that." May seemed to understand how Ash got so far. That's when two agents approached the two in disguise. What was going to happen? That's when one performed a monk's bow, while the other did the teapot. Okay... Recalling the scene from before, Ed and May believed that they had to act out the poses. Ed did the monk's bow, as May formed the teapot. The two saw the poses. What now? All four released their poses, and relaxed for a second. Then, the agents saluted them? Were they recognized as friendly?

"Any word on the two in the locker room?" one agent questioned. Ed and May saluted the two back. These two were oblivious to the fact that the two, they were questioning on, were the two from the locker room.

"They're still uncooperative." Hearing the news, the agents moved on. Ed and May couldn't believe their luck. When the unknowns vanished around a corner, the two knowns breathed a sigh of relief.

"Easy enough," May huffed. The two proceeded on, hoping not to run into something like that, again. That's when sirens wailed amongst hallways. Uh oh! Were they found out?

"Backup units to Sector 3-F," the intercom sounded. "Male escapee with female accomplice. Capture on your own digressions." Male escapee? Female accomplice? May saw a sign, reading Sector 3-E. It wasn't them, but they had to be close by. The two dashed to the adjoining sector, reading 3-F. When they got there, Ed and May looked around a corner. They were in shock. It's Ash...but who the other person by him? The other also had raven black hair, was was gowned in a black feudal samurai top and bottom. She also had a samurai sword in her hand. Those two were surrounded by plenty of security guards...seemingly dead. It's a possibility with all the blood puddling the hallways. The black person turned, seeing the undercover escapees, who acted panicked, and bolted.

"Ash, more that way," she alerted as she made pursuit. Ash heard her, which would ask when they met. The new girl and Ash got to where Ed and Ash's good friend were. Nothing in sight. "Dammit, where'd they go?" Hiding, where else?

"Let's keep pushing forward, Rukia," Ash motioned. Rukia? Well, listening, the now-named Rukia and Ash got moving, and evacuated the scene, leaving cleanup with quite a mess. Ed and May were breathing heavily from the close call.

"I thought for sure, Ash would attack us," Ed struggled to talk. "And to no surprise if it was us." Yeah, Ash wouldn't tell friend from foe with those outfits on. May had to wonder why, and boy, she wasn't going to like what Ed would say.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Those guys beat the living hell out of him, and launched him into a priceless jukebox. Poor kid didn't know what hit him or why." She felt bad about what happened to Ash. Still, if those two needed to move, it was now. Fortunately, they weren't hindered with more interference from the cautious guards and agents. Arriving at a stairwell, Ed needed to get going, if he was going to find Chad. Both removed the headgear, allowing the two to straighten their hairs. "Well, I'm going up to find Chad. He's a tough one to bring down." True enough. May looked down the hallway, adjacent to the stairs. "May...just be careful, alright? If Ash found out that you were injured, much less, here in Mikado..."

"I will." Well, that was good to know. "Edward?" Now what? Ed turned to May...whoa! She launched herself into Ed, hugging and kissing him! What was that all about? Affection? "You, too." On that note, she left down the hallway. Ed stood there, stunned at what just happened. Why did May give Ed a wet one on the lips?

"Not even Winry was this compassionate." If that was true, then Ed must have been living a lonely life...aside from his tin-metal brother. Well, once recovered, he sprinted upstairs. Three flights of steps later, and carrying the headgear from that downed agent, Ed got to the next level. Keeping his eyes widely peeled, he searched for any agents that could be lurking in the area, Ash or Chad. He hoped that he wouldn't be interrupted by any more sidetracks. Uh oh! Not again...more agents. Ed hid, as he fumbled with the headgear. Suddenly...

"Don't move," voiced a young female. Ed froze on the spot...which would look like a good idea. A blade...a sword was pointed at Ed's back. It was no wonder. Rukia, who was with Ash, was behind the blond. Ed was going to die unless he thought of something.

"I saw you with Ash, before." Rukia was less than impressed.

"So, it was you who got away." Yeah, but there was more to Ed.

"I'm looking to find Chad, now that Ash is okay." Rukia heard something that caused _her_ to freeze. Was it Chad? She sheathed her sword.

"That must mean that you're Edward Elric, companion of Ash Ketchum." Ed turned to address Rukia about the matter. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki, member of the Soul Society's 13-Court Squadrons' 13th Divison, or as Chad or Ichigo would put it, a Soul Reaper." Soul Reaper? What do they do? "By the way, is there any reason why you're dressed in that?" Oh, the agent's outfit. Ed, please collaborate with your words.

"Undercover action. Thought I try to get to everyone without triggering too much of an alarm. Got me this far with May." Yes. Yes, it did.

"Non-violent methods. Some people aren't cut out for that, but didn't do too bad." Well, Ed, seemed, as though, Rukia gave you some props for your progress.

"Yeah, well, I wish my alchemy was here to help. Could cut this experience in half, that way." Just worry about what's ahead of you. "Anyway, let's go." Rukia and Ed started their two-man journey...but they were swiftly passing by everyone, while remaining low-key. Through corridors, rooms, and hallways, Ed and Rukia weren't spotted. That's rather impressive. It should be hinted that Ed nor Rukia asked about their pasts, if anything. Then, they entered a room, which looked like a tornado blew through. There were papers scattered and strewn throughout the floor, a computer monitor was destroyed...and three agents were face-down, and they didn't appear to be in good shape. The clothing seemed scorched and...sparks? Sparks crackled on the men. Were they electrocuted by loose wires? The room was in bad shambles, there was a pretty good possibility that the two were shocked by a cut wire. Rukia placed a hand on one of the men, and felt heartbeats.

"They're stunned. An American-style stun gun could be a contributing factor to their paralysis." Stunned, huh? Ed looked at the monitor, which had a hole in it, the shape of a long knife, or dagger.

"Guess whoever was here, wanted to make sure that these screens were turned off, and permanently." With this room in the shape it was in, Ed missed out on one big battle. That's when there was a big bang in the next room. Ed and Rukia looked at the doors, when they began to split open. The two hid, when a female emerged...charcoaled... What happened to her?

"Damn, that kid and his Pikachu are tough," the dark-skinned girl with white, braided ponytail hair groaned. She had cat-like ears, while wearing a white hi-tech top under a green open shirt, and green pants. "I thought Gene went through tough times, but no amount of Wong could compare how _he_ could fight." Did she mention Pikachu? That had to be Ash's Pikachu that May talked about. When the new girl exited, Rukia and Ed had to wonder what occurred in the next room.

"I heard that Ash left his Pikachu at this Prof. Oak's ranch," Rukia recalled her meeting with Ash, which we'll learn about soon. Ed heard the same thing...when he first met Ash.

"May and Pikachu were sucked in to the same sphere, we're all absorbed by," Ed mentioned. "But if Ash was here, before, then I need to help him. Besides, his good friend sealed it, pretty tightly." Rukia seemed perplexed, and confused. Ed raced ahead without explaining his words, and through the doors as it closed. Rukia watched, thinking that Ed will be okay. Would he?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

A/N: Congratulations to the Pittsburgh Steelers for their historic 6th Super Bowl victory. Great finish to one of the best Super Bowls in history, beating the Arizona Cardinals 27-23.


	6. Trainer's Toppling Tide

A/N: Well, from the redistributed polls, in this site and around my hometown, it's pretty unanimous. This next chapter will be for Ash.

* * *

_Chapter 6: Trainer's Toppling Tide_

* * *

(Ash's Point of View)

Zoey...I still need to get to you. Why do I think like that? Why would I go after someone who've I met for a few months? Those few months, when I was planning to prepare for Sinnoh...

* * *

_(Flashback, Ash's World)_

_Crossing the rivers, through the woods, Ash was walking toward home...Pallet Town. He wasn't alone. He was joined by a brunette young man with a purple sweatshirt and slacks, and a yellow mouse with a lightning shaped tail, red cheeks and brown streaks on its back. "So, you're not gonna rest, Ashy boy?" the teen male questioned. Rest? For Ash?_

"_Gary, you know me better than that," Ash chuckled. "Pikachu and I can't get better without traveling to different lands. Speaking of, any word on upcoming leagues?" Gary was flabbergasted. It was like relied on Gary for something amongst those lines._

"_You mean you never bothered to look for yourself?" Ash had to have a reason for not checking it?_

"_Hey, Pikachu and I just got back from touring the Battle Frontier. Give us a break." Well, the brunette began to laugh a bit. Did he really buy that excuse._

"_Well, it ain't the lamest excuse I've heard. Not one of your best, either." Guess that's a somewhat. Ash groaned from the retort of his friend. "As a matter of fact, the Electivire that I have is from the Sinnoh region, where there have been new Pokémon reported." That got Ash going to excitement._

"_The Sinnoh region, huh? That sounds like my destination." Little would Ash know, he wouldn't make it there. Still, Gary huffed a sigh. It was like this was typical for Ash to act in that matter._

"_Okay, okay. Let's see if Grandpa can help with that." With that, the three proceeded onward on the path to Pallet. An hour later, the boys made it to a town...with a wooden sign that was labeled "PALLET TOWN." Ash and Pikachu were home._

"_Feels great to be back home, doesn't it, Pikachu?"_

_("It does,") Pikachu squeaked in relief. The three proceeded to a big white house with windmills and a gate in front. They walked inside, and into a living room, where there was a grown middle aged-to-elderly man in a white lab coat, anxious for Ash to return._

"_Ash, welcome home," he greeted. Ash was happy to see this grayish-white-haired man._

"_Hey, Prof. Oak," Ash replied with an easy smile. "Nice to see you, again."_

"_Likewise. So, how was the Battle Frontier? I heard you managed to beat Brandon for the final symbol, and was offered a chance to run your own Gym or Frontier Brain." Hello! This was Ash! He didn't like to stay for long._

"_They did, but I turned it down. I'm too much of a mover." That had Oak chuckling a little bit, as if it was expected._

"_You won't change, won't you? Well, I got wind from my good friend, Prof. Rowan over in Sandgem Town in Sinnoh, and asked if you would participate in trying that League out. I bet that's where you want to go, right?" Ash grinned and fist-pumped the air. Oh, he was raring to go to Sinnoh._

"_You know it, Professor." Oak swung a nod, believing him._

"_Fantastic. I'll let him know that you're coming. In the meantime, can you run an errand for me?" Oak walked over to a desk a picked up a brown package, before wlking back to Ash. For those people who were wondering how Ash and Pikachu were separated, well... "Can you run a parcel over to Florinda at the Xanadu Nursery? I could run it myself, but with all these Pokémon..." Ash understood where Oak was coming from. Being busy with all sorts of creatures would keep an old man occupied._

"_I gotcha." Oak handed the package to Ash. Okay, but that hadn't answered how he and Pikachu separated._

"_In the meantime, I'd like to take a look at your Pokémon. I know that you and Pikachu have been together for pretty much every aspect of your adventure, but even I would like to examine it for my own studies." Well, there's our answer. Ash hesitated to reply to Oak. Could it be because he didn't want to part from Pikachu, even if it was for a little while? "Heck, if Team Rocket comes after you, without Pikachu by your side, they'll refrain from attacking." Good point was going through Ash's thoughts. Without Pikachu, this team won't strike. It was a decision that he would soon regret._

"_I guess I'll take your word on it." He removed five red/white balls from his belt, and handed them to the professor. Pikachu followed afterward, by jumping onto Oak's shoulder. "You gonna be okay with the professor?"_

_("You bet,") Pikachu squeaked. With that piece of acknowledgment, Ash hoisted the parcel to his underarm, and faced the door. That's when Oak noticed something missing. Was it about his friend, May?_

"_Say, Ash," he voiced. "What happened to Max and May? I noticed that they aren't with you, anymore." She was suppose to be going to Johto, from what she told Ed._

"_Max is heading home, to Petalburg, while May's getting herself psyched for the Johto region," he answered. "I'm gonna miss those two. I know it." Uh, no, Ash. May will see you in a bit._

"_Well, I do wish those two luck in their adventures." Ash bobbed a nod before stepping out. He walked from the town limits, onward to the nursery. On his way, a shaking of the ground erupted. Ash got on all fours, stabilizing himself from the quaking. When it stopped a moment later, Ash got back to his feet, a little bewildered._

"_Is someone training another on Magnitude?" Magnitude? An attack? Thinking that it was nothing, he walked on...until he saw the black sphere...the one that would unite him with Ed, Chad and Zoey. "What's that?" He approached with rather little caution. That's when he placed a palm on it...which went inside. Ash was in trouble and tried to pull himself from it. No good. The sphere sucked and pulled Ash into it's orbital center. Before he could blink, he was swallowed whole. Inside, he struggled to free himself from the adhesive clutches that bound him inside. That's when the vibration stemmed out, striking Ash into unconsciousness. He would wake up...with Zoey and the other two boys._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

(Ash's View, continued)

That little while has been three months. I miss the little dude by my side...Pikachu, I hope you can forgive me. I wish I could have you around to see Zoey for yourself.

(End View)

* * *

Ash stirred, whiles after getting dropped by Dardanel. He looked around, seeing different labeled boxes, like "RATIONS," "SPARE PARTS," "AMMO," etc. He appeared to be thrown into a storage closet. Not the wisest place to be tossed into. He dug into the "RATIONS" box, pulled out a green bottle, opened it up and guzzled the liquid contents of it. What, was Ash injured in some fashion that anything seemed drinkable? "Hi-Potion," he huffed. "Hits the spot." Hi-Potion? He felt re-energized. Now, he eyed the door. He wasn't going to bust through it, was he? No need. The door opened with two of the ninja-styled agents entering. Not good.

"So, you're awake," one agent grunted. "Good. You can answer the questions we have." _Really_ not good. Ash glared at the two, willing to wriggle himself free from them.

"That's funny. I have questions of my own." A stall tactic? "Like, why would you guys store me in a storage closet, where I could use your weapons against you?" Not important, Ash. No one seemed to notice...Rukia? It's Rukia! She hid amongst the doorway, ready to strike. "And what did you guys do to Edward and Chad?" Chad! Rukia realized that Ash had to have known about Chad, just to mention him.

"That's for us to know, and you to forget about," the other agent motioned. Nice try, but Ash was about to get help...with a flash of her sword. SLASH! Rukia's sword sliced into the back of one of the agents, and there may have been a good chance it hit a vital organ, because he went down, and down flat. The other agent had to act, and Rukia didn't want any part of it. Not quite. That agent drew a knife, and blocked a strike. "You won't get away with that!" Someone tell him that this girl drew a sword...longer than a knife...or that Ash had a lead pipe that he was about to swing. CLANK! Ash swung the pipe so hard, blood was oozing out of the agent's head. Any bets on if and when he could get up? No bets?

"Thanks. I needed some help." Rukia sheathed her sword, knowing that this boy would be okay...that, or she figured that Ash was a good friend to Chad.

"Ichigo would've done the same thing, provided that he came, as well," she referred. "I hope that I wasn't mistaken with the Chad that you mention. Was he Yasutora Sato?" Ash knew that was the long name for Chad, and nodded. "So, he's here, too." Brilliant, right? "Doesn't look like I have much choice to coincide with you for the moment. I'm Rukia Kuchiki, soul reaper." Ash seemed a little surprised. She's a reaper?

"Why is a reaper willing to help me, Ash Ketchum, Pokémon trainer?" To Ash, helping a reaper seemed outrageous.

"Because Chad is a good friend to one substitute soul reaper that took my zanpaktō to exercise a Hollow. My zanpaktō is the sword you saw me use against those ninja-wannabes." This was overbearing for Ash to handle. He looked out to the hallway...Rukia was busy, it seemed. Bodies were scattered all over.

"Let's get going. There's a chance that we might run into them again."

"Agreed." Both dashed out of the storage room and Ash became curious about how she wound up in Mikado.

"So, what brought you into this facility?" Here became the reaper's story.

"Well, in my human-suit, at a shopping district, we were scoping out new clothes, when Orihime ran by, saying that Chad had been sucked in by a mysterious dark sphere over at the cemetery, supposedly left as a trap by Aizen to snare us into it. Ichigo and I arrived there, switched to our reaper forms and charged in, only to have the sphere vanish before contact. I used connections with the 13-Court Guard committee to find Chad, and ended up here. It just so happened that you call out Chad, just as I was passing." Good timing. Even Ash had to be appreciating his good timings.

"There are times when I should keep my big mouth shut. I mean, if I knew I'd wind up here, I wouldn't have left my Pikachu with Prof. Oak." His mouth is one thing, but his fighting skills would be demonstrated for the reaper. A bunch of security guards spotted the two. One guard pressed his fingers at an ear piece.

"Control room, spotted a male/female troupe in 3-F," he voiced. Sector 3-F? Rukia unsheathed her zanpaktō, alerting the guards. "Request backup, the female has a weapon." That's when the intercom came over.

"Backup units to Sector 3-F," the intercom sounded. "Male escapee with female accomplice. Capture on your own digressions." Both Ash and Rukia blazed in. Rukia began to slash everyone on sight: cut this guy, cut that guy... Ash decided to grapple them, as the guards were unaware of the skill levels that these two had. One guard tried to sneak behind Ash...which wasn't wise. As he opened his arms, Ash launched himself backwards, head-butting the guard in the jaw. That strike struck him from consciousness, while he fell to the ground. Another threw a kick at Rukia, who caught it with an open hand. She spun and smacked the hilt into the forehead. He was out, too. About a dozen of the guard encountered the reaper and trainer...but none landed a punch and, now, are all knocked out or dead. In disguises, Ed and May peered around a corner, seeing the carnage that Ash and Rukia made. Rukia spotted the two, who did the wise thing and ran off. That was the closest that Ash and May were to reuniting.

"Ash, more that way," Rukia alerted. Hearing his brief partner, Ash heard her and joined as they got to Ed and May's recent spot of discovery...only to see empty space. "Dammit, where'd they go?" Hiding, for good reason.

"Let's keep pushing forward, Rukia," Ash motioned. Listening, the two got moving and evacuated the scene, leaving quite a mess to cleanup. Moving along, Ash found a stray agent, and never let that one make a move, as he bulldozed him into a wall. Hung up, with Rukia holding her zanpaktō, Ash decided to interrogate this guy. "Where's Zoey and the others?" The agent was in quite a bit of shock, because he was surprised and defenseless. "Are you willing to sacrifice yourself for a pathetic job?" Knowing that he could die by these two, he pointed over to a staircase. Upstairs? Satisfied, Ash tossed him over to a side wall, head first. POW! He was out. Ash knew where he needed to go, and Rukia was willing to send him on his way.

"Ash, you go on ahead. I got some things to check out." Ash's focus was on Zoey, so Rukia didn't mind letting him off to do what he needed to accomplish.

"Okay. Thanks a lot, Rukia." With that, Ash raced up the steps. Next level. Ash entered another hallway, and ran down the only path available. As he entered a larger piece of hall, he spotted a suit of armor, with a strangely familiar loincloth...Alphonse? Ash, then, spotted a guard, keeping his eyes peeled for any intruders. He needed his eyes checked. Ash, seeing his opportunity, returned to the suit of armor, opened its breastplate, and hid inside. The guard got to the scene, slowly, and looked around. Nothing but this suit of armor. That's when another guard approached the first.

"Anything?" the second guard asked.

"No, nothing unusual," the first replied. "Still, for Dardanel to keep a rather skimpy girl in a secured area with that cat-girl on watch is a bit of a stretch." Ash kept a low key, as he eavesdropped into their conversation. "By the way, have you been to FATE in the past month?" Guard #2 seemed to know about it.

"Yeah, I thought that girl looked familiar. She can make a tasty 'Tropical Hurricane' without much effort. I tipped her plenty of Gil that one time. I was more astonished with who Leon hired as bouncers, especially that short blond. He constantly complains that his so-called auto-mail needs to be found."

"Yeah, but then, there was that black-haired kid who wasn't much of a slouch, either. The way he made those old-fashions...I thought his lack of experience would trip him, but he was stunning. I bet those two are a couple, despite their young appearances."

"Speaking of young, I do miss seeing that young blond, Dominique. Wonder what happened to her?"

"You're asking the wrong person, man." Their conversation continued on as they left. What, was their shifts over? Coast clear, Ash stepped out from the armor, relieved that he didn't have to use violence on them...but was amused with the comments.

"Good thing Ed wasn't around," he sighed. "He'd give those two a beating that would send them to the hospital." Now, this would the time that everything was in order...except that the helmet moved...it's Alphonse!

"Ed, as in Edward Elric?" he echoed. Ash heard the voice and turned to the...yep...it's Alphonse, alright. This spooked Ash for a bit.

"That's right, but why does it matter to you? And as a matter of fact, why are you moving?" Alphonse waived his arms around, trying to ease him.

"I can explain, give me a second!" Ash tried to take a deep breath, calming down. For a minute, Ash was able to ease up. Alphonse, take it away. "My name is Alphonse, or Al for short, as Ed, my brother, calls me by." Ash acted perplexed. How was Al and Ed family?

"How is a suit of armor, Ed's big brother?" Al decapitated himself by removing his helmet. That's when he used his hand to point inside. Ash looked, and saw a seal, by the neck area. The seal looked to be in blood.

"My soul is bounded to this suit of armor, after I lost it in a transmutation. Ed lost his left leg to the alchemy, and sacrificed his right arm to keep me in our world." Now, Ash was confused beyond reality. Good issue, though.

"When I last saw him, he had all his limbs intact. Heck, he even claimed that he could do alchemy, but so far, I haven't seen it." Now, Al was in the house of confusion...but more of an apartment, not a house.

"Chad told me the same thing, after he put me back together." Chad was able to meet him? Ash had a clear sense of what Chad may have told Al. Al had something else. "While we have a second, I can show you some alchemy." He can, but Ed can't? Unfair! "You have anything to offer?" A demonstration? Ash dug into his pockets, when he pulled out the locket. Ash wouldn't allow the locket to be sacrificed, right? That's when he remembered that he hadn't look inside of it. He opened the locket which had miniature photo of Ash and Zoey, like they were on a date sometime before this mess got involved. Ash smiled, seeing his mug with the redhead, but when he decided to close it up...there was a rattle. Ash saw a tab and pulled it open. Inside was a plug-like thing with a flat surface. What was it? Ash's face became realization.

'A USB storage device? That means...' He turned to Al, knowing that something seemed to have come up. "There's gotta be a computer somewhere." That's when he bolted, with Al following close by.

"Hey! Wait up!" A couple of hall runs later, Ash found a computer in a darkened room. Walking inside, the trainer and armored suit looked, spotting no hostiles. Ash took a seat on a swivel and turned on the monitor. "Could you explain...uh..."

"Ash."

"Ash, what's going on that you're so...antsy about?" Ash inserted the device in a slot, ready to go on about the detail as he began working on the keyboard.

"A close friend of mine was kidnapped by Dardanel's agents, who claim to have the data for some doomsday weapon. If I'm not mistaken, she could've given me the data by accident." Suddenly, a screen popped up. It was a 3-D wire design of a satellite. There was a name on the top of the screen: "Eraser." "This is it. The missing data." Dardanel was after that? The Eraser Satellite? "He plans to erase everyone who's managed to get here in the past few months, but we're not sure why. He killed an old man and now, this." This was something. Then, out of the black, a strange star flew past Ash's head...and into the screen, breaking it. Ash and Al turned to see agents.

"They're here!" The three agents charged forward, but Ash pushed the chair...tripping one of the agents. Stunned, the agent stood back up. He tried to attack Ash with a jump-kick. Tried, because Al caught his leg, which...if anyone gets the accordion effect, that would explain that guy's leg: scrunched up. That agent was down, screaming at the top of his lungs in agony. Yeah, that would hurt...a lot. One down, two to go. Ash and Al grappled with the other two. The agent that fought Ash threw punch-kick combinations so fast, all Ash could do was block, as Al tried to back the one, fighting him. The agents were moving too fast for Ash and Al to fight with. They needed help. They were going to get it.

("Thunder!") sounded...Pikachu? Out of nowhere, streams of lightning shot through the room, and hit the agents. Ash and Al watched as these agents were being shocked, literally. 15 seconds passed when the streams stopped. Figuratively, Ash and Al were just as shocked. That lightning... Ash turned to where the lightning shot from...and there was something that he missed. There was...

"Pikachu!" Ash cheered as he and Pikachu ran over and embraced each other in a hug.

("I missed you, Ash!") Three months apart, and now those two were together, again.

"Sorry about not returning to you, as I promised." Pikachu was willing to forgive him for that. It wasn't his fault for getting here...that's right. Ash was wondering how on earth Pikachu was here, and not with Prof. Oak. "Speaking of, how did you get here?" He had no idea that May was around as well. Al came up, wanting to know who Ash had with him.

"Ash, what is that?" he questioned. Ash stood up, thinking that it wouldn't hurt Pikachu to someone new.

"This is Pikachu, my first Pokémon and my best friend." Pikachu squeaked in acknowledgement of this fact, making Al understand. Ash peered at the destroyed monitor. Dardanel was after the data, and Ash had it the whole time. It begged Ash to ask why Zoey had it, the entire time, before she gave it to him. Was Zoey aware of the data, thus, she knew that she would be kidnapped? That's right...Zoey was still unaccounted for. "I have a feeling that Dardanel was after the locket the whole time." He removed the device and handed it to Al. "They're, no doubt, gonna come after the locket. I want you to guard this." Al was surprised to see Ash trusting him with the storage device.

"The data?" Why would Ash hand over the data to someone encased in a suit of armor?

"The target. Get going, Alphonse." Al nodded to his assignment.

"Be careful, Ash, Pikachu." With that, Al walked off, as Ash and Pikachu ran through the doors that Ed would soon follow. Ash went through a couple of doors when...the tiger! Aisha woke to the sound of the doors sliding open, and seeing trainer and Pokémon.

"Great. Interesting time to run into the tiger." Aisha charged in, but Pikachu raced up. Not good, especially if it's a mouse versus a member of the cat family, in this case, a tiger. It might not be so bad, since Pikachu wasn't just a mouse...or the underdog. It's tail glowed a white shade, as it swung, striking Aisha in the fangs, and knocking it back a few feet. "Great Iron Tail, Pikachu!" Aisha was far from finished. It charged back in. Ash's turn. "Down, Kitty!" Aisha swung a paw out, trying to claw Ash...but Ash snagged the paw, and tossed the tiger, almost the same way Chad did to the poor Aisha. Hanging in the air, Ash turned to his little mouse. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu unleashed another stream of lightning, electrocuting Aisha heavily. The tiger hit the ground with a thud that sounded like ribs breaking. Aisha was beat and scorched, but still got to its feet. Ash cringed. 'What does it take to knock out this stubborn tiger?' Well, Ash, it bowed to you, defeated. That's when it changed form...to the lady that should come across Ed and Rukia soon. "What the-" Ash and Pikachu were pretty speechless. Aisha had two forms?

"So, you and your Pikachu are good together, especially against a Ctarl Ctarl like me, Aisha Clanclan," she introduced. She's a...Ctarl...Ctarl? Still, Ash grinned at his victory.

"One of the best tandems." Oh sure, gloat, why don't you? Aisha smiled, before a shot of pain made her wince. She grabbed her stomach, causing Ash to worry. "You okay?"

"Yeah, you got me in a good spot, that's all. Just don't think I'll let you go the next time." That sounded like a promise. On that note, Aisha walked away, leaving Ash and Pikachu to journey on.

"Well, Pikachu, ready to go?"

("You bet, Ash!") Pikachu replied. Agreeing, the two sprinted off to the other door. What awaits these two beyond the doors? Was it Zoey?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Right Arm, Left Field

A/N: A little change. This chapter won't take place in the Soul Society, but it doesn't mean it won't be mentioned. That's all. Now for Chad's chapter, which might be short, forewarning.

* * *

_Chapter 7: Right Arm, Left Field_

* * *

(_Chad's Point of View_)

Three months have gone by since I last saw Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Uryū, and others. It's been a lot longer since seeing Abuelo. It has been some time ago, when I learn that he died. I was the misfit, but when I came back to Japan, Ichigo was the first to get me through. Now, I'm with Ash and Edward, hoping to stop Dardanel and help Zoey get home. I do find it hard to contemplate how I became friends with the Soul Reapers and three other kids.

* * *

_(Flashback, Chad's home)_

_Chad was hanging out on a rooftop of a school, in a grayish uniform, looking over the trees toward city limits of a downtown district. He felt caged in, not just because of the chain-link fence. He gazed at the reddening sky, like he was expecting something to fall from it. He would soon be broken from his subconsciousness. "Chad, you all right?" sounded someone from behind. Chad turned to see a tall, but not tall to be at Chad's shoulders, young teen male with reddish-blond hair. "School's been done for a couple of hours, now." It was getting late._

"_Sorry about that, Ichigo," Chad apologized. "It's the anniversary, today." Anniversary? Of what? Ichigo had a pretty good idea about that._

"_The passing of your grandfather in Mexico?"_

"_That's right. Abuelo." Ichigo saw where this was going as soon Chad pulled out a gold coin-like medallion. The medallion had the carving of an eagle on it. "I bet you, he was watching me fight alongside your sister, and would've been proud of what I was able to accomplish beyond that." Ichigo understood what Chad humbled on about._

"_Karin feels the same way. She wishes she could be able to stand up to the Hollows like you did, and especially some of the more wild Reapers back during Aizen's rebellion." Aizen's rebellion? Chad seemed to remember that time._

"_We did get lucky in saving Rukia from execution." He turned to Ichigo, willing to make a destination._

"_Looks like you're in need to go and see him." Chad bobbed his nod, confirming Ichigo's guess. "I see. Rukia and I are going to the shopping district to get groceries. You need anything?" Chad swung a no. He was fine, but that's when a new redhead appeared. Her hair was down to her waist, and she was...gulp! Nice hills. She wore a white button-down shirt with a gray skirt._

"_What's going on, you two?" she asked. Ichigo and Chad turned to the redhead, a little shocked to see her here._

"_Nothing important, Orihime. Chad and I were discussing our plans for the evening." Well, he wasn't lying. "Chad was going to go seek his grandfather's grave." Chad bowed his head to Orihime. She seemed interested to want to do something._

"_I see." That's when she turned to Chad. "Is it all right if I come along?" Chad was stunned. She wanted to join him at his grave site. "That way, I get to know about Abuelo." Oh, she was interested in Abuelo, too?_

"_Do you know what Abuelo means, Orihime?" She heard the question, but couldn't come up with anything. "Abuelo is Spanish for grandfather." Feeling enlightened with this detail, Orihime didn't feel any different about going with Chad._

"_That's right. You lived in Mexico when your parents died and you hung with your grandfather." Gee, you just figured it out, now? "Can you tell me more about him on the way?" Chad was flattered to know that this lady was more and more interested with him and his past._

"_Of course." With that, Chad and Orihime exited from the roof, leaving Ichigo smiling. Guess he thought having someone to accompany Chad was a good idea. At a cemetary, Chad and Orihime arrived at a tombstone, where there was the engraving of a name._

"_Oscar Joaquin de la Rosa?"_

"_That's right. Abuelo." This Oscar raised Chad over in Mexico? "When I was younger, I was an aggressor. I constantly beat up other neighborhood children, because I was too oversize for the kids. That's when Abuelo came into my life. At first, I rejected his hospitality. That's when the parents came for my head. Abuelo took the damage, and didn't fight back. That proved that I could be a proper person, despite my muscular body. He gave me this coin as a reminder of a vow I made to him, before he died." Wow. That's some inspirational stuff. "I told him that I wouldn't fight anyone, unless there was a life that I could save...even at the cost of mine." Orihime was humbled by Chad's past and promises. Suddenly, a rumbling sounded. Orihime and Chad turned to see the big black sphere. This was not good. Chad focused his energy to his right arm. In a flash, his arm transformed into a giant black/violet stripped arm. That's a wicked arm. "Stand back."_

"_Okay." Looked like Chad wanted to get rid of the sphere, instead of just touching it. Chad swung one mighty swing of his arm, connecting it to the sphere. Guess what the result was? He was soon being swallowed up by the sphere. Orihime grasped Chad's arm, hoping to free him. "Chad!" The sphere was getting the upper hand, absorbing the larger subject._

"_Go! Warn Ichigo!" Orihime didn't want to leave Chad, but he was concerned for her safety. He flung Orihime away, just as he was fully consumed. In the sphere, Chad was struggling to remove himself from this orb. Then, the vibration. The wave of vibration struck Chad and, despite his enormous strength, leveled him down to unconsciousness. The giant arm evaporated back into his normal arm, if normal was a good description. Soon enough, he would wake to the sight of Ash and Ed. "Oh man. What just hit me?" Still suffering from the vibration, he didn't get a clear look at Ed, and presumed him to be Ichigo. "Ichigo? Is that you?"_

"_Sorry,big guy," Ed denied. "Not familiar with an Ichigo." That was the moment Chad met with his three new assailants: Ash, Edward and Zoey._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

(Chad's view, continued)

Three months away from school, away from the Soul Society...away from Abuelo. What hurts the most is if and when I do return home, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime...I'd rather not mention any bad outcomes.

(End Point of View)

* * *

Chad was coming around, while lying flat on his back...strapped onto a back board. His arms and legs were shackled tightly to the board, as two men in white scientists were doing some computer work. What were they studying? One of the scientists noticed some head bobs from Chad. "Oh, you're awake," he acknowledged. "That's good to know. We're doing some biological examinations to understand your body structure better." They were examining Chad? What purpose was there?

"I see," Chad mumbled. He accepted this torture? Well, when you're a big guy, pain seemed to be non-relevant. "Are these restraints tight enough?" Why should it matter, Chad?

"You've been unconscious for sometime, so we didn't bother to tighten them." Bet you that it was a bad idea not to make sure he was strapped in.

"I appreciate that." That's when he let out one mighty roar, as he pulled his body with god-like strength. In a matter of seconds, he ripped the metal straps from the board. That was insane. The scientists panicked at the sight of the freed man of muscles.

"Emergency button!" the other scientist screeched. "Hurry!" The first scientist raced for a red button. He wasn't going to make it. Chad threw one of the metal straps, clocking the scientist in the back of the head. He fell flat, out cold. The other scientist feared about joining his co-worker in dreamland. Book your trip. Chad rose to his feet, and flung the other strap in hand. CLANK! Good night. The scientist fell to the floor, knocked out. Chad got to the two scientists and tossed their limp bodies onto the board, facing each other like...That's enough on that subject, let's not go into detail. Satisfied with disposing two loser scientists, he was ready to head out when he heard something. The banging sounds were close. Chad turned to a sizable chest, the door flopping up and down. Was someone in there? Chad opened the chest, revealing pieces of a suit of armor, the helmet looking just like Alphonse's head. The loincloth was also there. There's no way that this was possible.

"Someone must be pulling some moronic prank to scare those two." That was your guess, Chad.

"Can you help me?" sounded...no way! Alphonse? Chad was a bit spooked by the sound, but pulled each piece from the chest, thinking that there was some sort of audio device among the scattered metal. "Hey, easy with my body!" What happened to Al that got him inside a chest...in pieces? Chad stopped and picked the head from the floor.

"What is Dardanel trying to pull?" Little did Chad know, Al was more or less on his side.

"You mean, Dardanel trapped you, too?" Chad's ears didn't need any foreign adjustments. Al was captured alongside Chad.

"Who are you? What are you?" Al, let yourself be known.

"Alphonse Elric." Chad was astonished. This was another Elric that he ran into. He was about to find out about his relationship with Ed. "I'm Edward's younger brother." Chad couldn't put a finger on how this suit of armor would be the younger brother of Ed. "The reason I'm in this suit of armor is because Ed sacrificed his right arm to keep me from crossing over to the other side." For Chad, it didn't make sense. There was the obvious reason for that.

"Odd. His limbs were all intact."

"What?!" That was quite a surprise for Al. "How? Did he already find the Philosopher's Stone and repaired himself?" The stone? Chad didn't remember a stone in anyone's possession.

"I don't recall anyone who had a pebble, let alone a stone. In addition, he claimed that he lost his ability to perform something called alchemy." Understanding, Al had a suspicious reason for these sudden turn of events that had plagued his dear brother.

"So, when he entered that sphere, something happened to Ed's structure that altered his auto-mail and abilities." That would make some sense to what transpired with Ed when he was sucked into the sphere. To Chad, Al followed Ed into the sphere.

"Care to explain?" He laid the breastplate shell down before grabbing Al's head, as he started his story, like Rukia and May beforehand at the same time with Ash and Ed, respectfully.

"We came out of the State Offices when we felt a rumbling below the streets. Ed transmuted a manhole cover into a fireman's pole, and slid down into the bone-dry sewers. Since I couldn't fit with the added pole, Ed instructed me to get in from the drainage valves at the edge of town. When I did, I heard Ed scream for help, and raced through the tunnels to reach that sphere. It was the only place Ed would've investigated, so I entered afterwards. I wound up a few towns to the south, and worked my way here for the past few months. When I did get here, that Dardanel dismembered me, and threw me in here." All that, as Chad got all the limbs and loincloth attached onto Al. Sounded like Al was in for the long run. "There was more. When I was being dismembered, I saw a girl in red. She was taken into custody, and I was too much into pieces to lift a finger, less help her and her companion." He saw May before Ed met her, and Ash knew about Pikachu? That seemed to add up. Chad got every part of the armor together, and was ready to move out.

"Need help standing?" Al grabbed Chad's offered hand, which he pulled up to his feet. On the rise, both giant and armored suit bolted from the room, and onto a catwalk. They raced alongside the catwalk, when they entered another room, adjacent to the catwalk...that was full of security guards and small ankle-biting robots. Wrong room. No matter. Not a second to think, the guards charged in, in a pathetic attempt to restrain Chad. He clotheslined the guards, some knocked out upon crashing onto the floor. Others got up, only to be met by the rebuilt Alphonse. His arms bashed in the consciousnesses of the guards, knocking them out. What about the robots? Chad tomahawk chopped those into pieces. That was easy. There was a messy room with six guards and three bots. It looked like a tornado blew through there. Chad had to move on, knowing that Ash's and Ed's lives were still unchecked. "I gotta get going."

"Okay. You be careful." Chad bolted from the room, leaving Al to cleanup the mess. Chad raced over the halls, then upstairs, no resistance to stop him. He reached the next floor. Looking at the halls, wider than the catwalk, the coast appeared to be clear...except for one agent, without her helmet on. That's not an agent...that's May, who was blushing over something she did...like giving Ed that kiss.

"I think Ash is gonna be a tad jealous that I kissed one of his friends," she gleed. Well, that smile was about to be wiped clean. She looked over to Chad, who spotted her. Chad's size made her hiccup in fear, as her shaky feet began to back pedal away. "Whoa, he's huge..." She figured that her only escape was the way she came, hoping to regroup with Ed. It was a no-go. That path had guards on the block.

"There she is!" one of those guards yelled. She was trapped. Those guards, or Chad? That's when Chad tried to get her over to his side.

"Get behind me," he issued. May gulped, not sure if she should trust him. Then, thundering footsteps from the guards provoked the decision: go with Chad. Chad raced past May, and smashed punches into and onto the guards. Snaps of arms, busts of ribs, cracks of skulls...the guards were all down, some writhing in pain, some not moving at all. The shear brutality of Chad made May start to understand why Chad didn't attack her...so she thought. "You all right?"

"I am," she stuttered. "Thanks." Chad observed May, and believed that she was in disguise.

"Did you steal an agent's uniform and go undercover?"

"Me and Ed did. Ed freed me, and we went passed everyone without getting caught, though there were a few close calls." True, but the one you had with Ed was closer. Chad had a feeling on who she was.

"Let me guess. You mentioned Ash's name, meaning that you're a trainer, too, right?" She was.

"That's right. I'm May. It turn, you must be Chad, though I was expecting someone amongst a similar height. Guess you were the big guy." Chad was more concern about his comrades.

"We should move." Right. Chad and May traversed through some of the halls, when they decided to enter a passage room...packed with more guards. Ed had to be the only lucky one. He didn't have to fight anyone. "Stand back." May listened...but not without her drawing a red/white ball.

"Let me give you some support. Blaziken, go!" She tossed her ball, which opened. Out came a white light. That white light became a big red bird/man-like creature with talons as hands and white hair that wrapped around its shoulders. It's legs had yellow feathers at the foot-base. Blaziken...Chad had help. "Assist Chad!" Some command. Well, Blaziken and Chad managed to fight off the guards, as Chad slammed guards to walls and floors, knocking a bunch of them out. Blaziken showed off its superb fighting skills, upper-cutting and kicking away other guards. Thought Chad would be fine alone, well help backed him up. The room was scattered with fallen guards, while May came up, congratulating both brute and beast.

"You're a strong ally." Blaziken acknowledged Chad's encouraging soft words and fist-bumped in agreement. "Thanks, May." May was glad to help Chad, as she grabbed the ball that Blaziken came out of.

"No problem. Blaziken, good work. You deserve a break." Blaziken turned into a red light, which reentered the ball pointed at it. "We should be on our way. Some of those guys could wake up at any moment." She had a point. Unlike Rukia, the men were only knocked out.

"Tell me about it." The two raced out of the room. As they were navigating through the halls again, something unusual came by them.

"Chad!" sounded...Alphonse? Chad and May turned to the sound, seeing...it _was_ Alphonse! May hiccuped in a hint of fear from the rumbling metallic sounds of Alphonse's feet. Chad heard the quivering shivers from his female accomplice.

"Alphonse, you missed me?" It hadn't been that long. Al made it to Chad, still a spring to his step. No fatigue?

"Not quite. Just separated from Ash, a moment ago." From Ash's chapter, Ash handed Al a USB storage device and to take it away from his current direction while he and Pikachu faced off against Aisha, the Ctarl Ctarl. May heard Ash's name rung out like an important phone call.

"You mean you were with Ash?" she rephrased. Al turned to the unfamiliar female, surprised that she happened to know Ash.

"Yeah, he and his Pikachu ran off ahead to find this Zoey." Now, she heard Pikachu's name. That meant to her that Ash and Pikachu were reunited.

"Thank goodness, they're together again." To Chad, Ash had extra company at his side. That's when Al pulled out the storage device.

"I know Ash told me to hold onto this, but I don't have any pockets. It's the data for Dardanel's doomsday satellite." Chad took the device and, as advised, put it in his pocket.

"Thanks, Alphonse," he greeted. "Listen, go with May and try to find a way out of Mikado. I'll go on ahead and catch up with Ash." Al and May nodded. "There's also a chance that Edward's there, too. I'll make sure they're safe." There was the promise.

"Okay, Chad. I'll hold you to that promise," May pointed out, letting Chad proceed on, while May and Al ran the other direction. A little while later, Chad arrived at the same room with the computer which was destroyed by the agents. However, there was a little surprise for Chad. Rukia was there, and she turned to the noise of the doors.

"Chad, thank goodness that you're okay," she sighed. Chad was stunned to see Rukia without anyone, even the downed soldiers that were still unconscious.

"Hey, Rukia," he gulped. "What are you doing here?" Anyone want to help him out?

"I was with Edward when we came here. Ash did a number to these guys, and managed to scorch a woman who came out of those doors." She pointed to the doors that Ash, then Ed entered. Chad realized that Ash and Ed were dead ahead.

"Okay. I ran into Ash's friend and Edward's brother, and told them to find a way out of here. Go join up with them. I'll go on ahead." Rukia wanted to let him go, but not without a warning.

"You may be big and mighty, but you're also mortal. Don't forget that." Chad nodded, before both ran out of the room through separate doors. Ash, Edward and Chad were about to team back up. What else awaited the trio of bouncers?


	8. Together Splits

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is shory.

* * *

_Chapter 8: Together Splits_

A darkened room. Zoey was laying on a sofa couch, unconscious from the drugs that were injected into her. After reuniting with Pikachu, who he thought should have been at Prof. Oak's ranch, and defeating Aisha, Ash entered the room through the sliding automatic doors. They saw the pigtailed redhead, motionless from the drugging. It had been awhile when he was split apart from Ed and Chad. Being helped by Soul Reaper and Chad's friend, Rukia, and Ed's armored brother, Alphonse, Ash made it to the one who gave him the locket, which contained the data for a doomsday device. "There she is, Pikachu," Ash whispered. They cautiously walked to her, just as an agent entered the room...or was that Ed, still in disguise? He saw both trainer and mouse moving toward Zoey.

"So, that little mouse is Pikachu," quieted Ed, seeing Pikachu for the first time. Ed hadn't seen Ash since battling Dardanel. He helped Ash's friend, May, escape, in which she returned the favor with a kiss. He proceeded, also to come across Rukia, which they sneaked throughout Mikado to find Ash's mess of locating the data. Not bad for someone who still didn't have auto-mail. When Ash got to the couch, Pikachu crawled up to get a better view of Zoey. That's when Pikachu saw something and panicked with a high screech. Ash heard the screech and saw arms moving in to grab him. He spun away, and looked over to...Viral! Viral was impressed with Ash's quickness.

"You're quicker than I was hoping for," he sneered. Ash was quick...but he was surrounded, too. Agents covered the path back, trapping Ash and Pikachu. They needed help. They weren't aware of Chad, who just entered the room. Chad broke free from his captives before repairing Alphonse. Then, he helped May, who paid him back with her using Blaziken, another Pokémon, to assist Chad. Not too mention his reunion with Rukia and Al giving Chad the data. Anyway, Chad saw the undercover Edward without a thought that it was him, and lifted him to throw. Oh, boy!

"Chad? Wait, Chad, it's me!" Sorry, Ed. Not gonna listen. Chad hurled Ed over to Viral as he and Ash were ready to scrap. Ash saw the flying Edward, and braced himself. 3...2...1...HEAD'S UP!!! Viral saw the Elric, and ended up getting a full body blow to his kisser. Get it, because it was Ed's entire body. Knocked back to Ash, Viral was about to be sandwiched. Ash launched himself forward, and laid a heavy shoulder tackle into Viral's ribs. You can bet that had to hurt. In some stunning athleticism, Ash caught Ed on the follow down. However, thinking that he was benefiting the enemy, Ash shoved him aside. Viral turned to the approaching Chad, mad as ever.

"How dare you!" How dare he, indeed. Chad wasn't startled.

"You doing good, Ash?" he asked. Ash was good...to know that Chad was. What about Ed?

"Nice to see that you're your strong self," Ash grinned. Pikachu was surprised to see who Chad was. Chad was set for battle, when Ed decided to make his presence known.

"Could you warn me, the next time you use me as a javelin?" he roared as he yanked the mask from his face, revealing himself. As if Ash was stunned, Chad couldn't help but feel guilty for throwing a teammate. "I would've had my legs up to pound his sorry ass into the ground in time." How could he? You were in that outfit. He wouldn't have known. Ash, on the other hand, was happy to see Ed, again.

"Thanks, Ed," he greeted. Ed wasn't particularly in the mood for a thanks.

"Save it for when we break out of this hellhole. Besides, Zoey needs to be safe." Good point. Viral was the one, now surrounded. An electric mouse, a trainer, a strong arm man and a swift blond with a short fuse all around him and his fleet.

"Don't think for a second the odds are in your favor," he growled. "I still have the skill to take you all to your graves!" Everyone was ready for combat...everyone who was awake. Sorry, Zoey.

"I'd rather go all out, anyway," Ash snapped. "Besides, she's coming with us. Let's go, Pikachu!"

("Alright!") Pikachu cheeed. The battle was on. Ash raced at Viral, still aching from Chad's throw. Pikachu decided to assist Ed and Chad with the agents, who were grappling at this point. While Chad's strength would be deadly to the punch, the agent that was fighting him was quick, dodging all the punches thrown, as that guy landed a few at him. Chad needed help. Pikachu to the rescue. It leaped up in a white stream of glory...okay not really glory, but let's give it some credit. The agent wound up one more swing when...PONG! Pikachu bashed it's body into the back of the agent's skull, propelling him forward...and into Chad's mighty fist...BOOM! The agent flew for a bit, but crashed on the hardwood floor, face smashed in, if the face was seen. Out for the count. Good going, you two.

"Thanks, little guy," Chad praised. Pikachu flash a peace sign, welcoming the thanks. Ed matched these agents' move for move, speed for speed. Chad picked up the downed agent, ready to heave him like he did Ed before. Here we go, again! Two agents leaped up, trying to jump kick Ed. Perfect... Chad tossed the agent, which collided with the airborne two. All three crumpled in a heap of scattered, shattered bodies. The last agent tried a back attack on Ed, but he sensed it too soon. He spun and delivered a massive ax-kick...to the agent's jewels, ouchies! The agent fell from the air, holding his swollen satchel. A real open target. Ed drilled the agent in the head with an overhead punch-crush to the floor, allowing him to rest...with a possible concussion. That left Viral with Ash, with both arms in each others' throats...literally.

"He's left," Ed pointed to the obvious. Both Ash and Viral broke away, then charged at each other. Viral leaped up, but Ash kept his feet to the floor.

"He didn't jump?" Viral asked himself. No and you're gonna pay. Ash snatched Viral's legs, and yanked him backwards, as Ash switched directions, head first. BOOM! Chin, meet head. Head, meet chin. Ash's head had to be as hard as concrete, because the force into the chin jerked Viral into a wicked whiplash.

"Ed, Chad, Pikachu, do it!" Ash called out. A team attack, so this had to be painful. Pikachu was the first to strike, with the Iron Tail across the eye-line. That shot sent Viral flipping back to Ed who followed up with a knee strike to the crown. Oh, mama! That lifted Viral to arm level of Chad who landed a nasty hay-maker and bringing Viral back to Ash, who did jump this time. Ash did the same move he did on the same man before: the two-handed tomahawk chop. Bullseye! The attack lived up to its previous result, and there was no soft dirt to face-plant on. Viral thudded the floor, out like a light. Guess that meant the good guys won. The boys were calming down from the fight. Ed decided to get a look at Pikachu.

"So, you're more than just a little rodent, aren't you?" he observed. Pikachu scratched its head, not sure if he should reply. Chad smiled at the sight of seeing Ed and Pikachu together in conversation. Ash liked it, too, but turned to Zoey, undisturbed from the brawl that took place. He raced over to her side.

"Zoey! Zoey, wake up!" Ash's calls weren't breaking through...or were they? A soft moaning caught Ash's ears. Were the drugs losing their effect? Zoey opened her eyes to the good sight of Ash. Boy, was she wanting to get to see what happened.

"A...Ash?" she weakly groaned. Hearing her was a good sign that she would be okay. "What's...going...on?" Ash could explain the situation, but they needed to move out. If Viral stirred while Zoey was coming around, chaos would occur.

"We'll talk when we get to safety. Can you move?" Zoey was able to adjust her head, and mover her arms, but her legs were not going. Did the drugs freeze the feet?

"Not my legs." Ash realized what was needed to be done. Chad would be useful.

"Okay, don't worry." Easy for you to say, Ash. You've exhausted yourself with Viral, Aisha and all those agents. "Chad, can you carry her?" Chad walked up, as if that brawl didn't screw him up.

"Leave her to me," he allowed. Chad picked up the weakened girl before the five of them, since Pikachu counted, bolted for the elevators. Escape time. Inside the elevator, Chad let Zoey down, which she plopped onto Ash. She was still weak in the knees, literally. That's when Ash pulled out the Hi-Potion from the storage room that he was thrown into.

"Take this. It should replenish your strength." Zoey grabbed the Hi-Potion, which she drank it, but didn't like the taste of it, too much.

"A bit sour," she complained. Okay, maybe, not up to par with what she was expecting.

"Give it a minute to work its magic." Zoey bobbed her head, believing him. This was their moment of calm, as the storm of escape loomed. Ed was not in the brightest of moods. Try the opposite.

"Man, this day gets better and better, especially who we run into," he exaggerated. "And that mouse has got to top it all." Pikachu was wondering why Ed would mention it. Come on, you're still thinking about May. Zoey saw Pikachu who crawled up to Ash's head. Ash knew that Ed was referring to Pikachu.

"Hey, how do you think I felt when I had to hide in Alphonse from those security guards?" Ed was surprised, obviously. He couldn't believe that his armored brother was here...and helping Ash out.

"Al's here?!" Ash wasn't the only one to see him. Ask Chad.

"I had to reassemble him when I broke free from my captives," he two-cented. Talk about dismay, that was written on Ed's face. "After that, I helped out this May girl, who paid me back with her beast fighting alongside me." Now it was Ash's turn to show disbelief. Then again, have Ed rub salt to Ash's figurative wound.

"Oh, yeah...her. The one that gave me a kiss." Ash became more distraught. May kissed Ed, and fought with Chad? Where was he when she was captured?

"And to think, I found the data in the locket, Zoey gave me," he sighed. Zoey's turn for dismay. Man, a lot of stuff occurred with these three during their separation.

"Was it the data that Dardanel was searching for?" she wondered. Ash nodded. "I bought it, just the day before, and didn't feel any kind of data in there." Just the day before? Nothing made sense anymore. Let's try a backtrack to see where everything was going to this point. Six months ago, Dardanel arrived to this world, and became the chairman in Mikado. For two months, he was developing a doomsday satellite to control the population in this world, when the data was stolen. As if being summoned to protect the world from catastrophe, Ash, Chad, Ed and Zoey were sent together from their worlds, a month later. The four were hired at "FATE" to earn a living after an incident which brought them there. From what Zoey brought up, about a couple of days ago, she bought a locket for Ash for all the calamities that befallen him. That's when agents stormed the bar and kidnapped Zoey, unknowingly forgetting that Ash was now holding the data. Poor Zoey clutched Pikachu, quivered in such unbelievable detail. That's when the speakers blared.

"Attention, all security," it echoed. "Multiple escapees roaming throughout the facilities. Reinforce all members to block all exits and activate sentry bots and mechs to all emergency exit routes!" Backup was called in. The five in the elevator had a problem.

"Secret's out," Ed mulled. "No surprise there." This was expected. They needed a plan.

"If we all go out like we are, we won't escape," Chad pointed a bad idea. They'd stick out like a sore thumb. So, now what?

"You guys sound like you have a plan in store," Ash suspected. Did they?

"Well, it's basic, but unless you can create ninjas out of us in the next minute, a group dash ain't gonna cut it," Ed reasoned. "What we need to do is split into two groups. Two of us will act as decoys, while the last one escorts Zoey to an escape point. That's where we'll rendezvous." Ash nodded to the plan, and offered his lineup.

"Basic, maybe, but effective, nonetheless. We need speed for decoying, so Ed and I will go first and allow Chad to take Zoey to safety." Chad appeared to agree with Ash. Ed was a no-doubter.

"Have the human wrecking ball be the guide of escape. Not a bad idea." However, Zoey wanted to oppose this idea.

"Guys!" she yelped. "Please. I want Ash to be with me." What was going through her head? She decided on having Ash be with her, and have Chad and Ed be the decoys? "I...was wanting to talk to Ash alone." Thinking that it was something private, Ed and Chad knew that allowing Ash and Zoey escape was the only option.

"Either way, I'm a decoy," Ed sighed with a shoulder shrug. That's when the elevator stopped moving. Zoey was ready to go. The boys were, too. "This is it." The elevator doors slid open. A light flashed the five. Ed and Chad stepped into the light, ready to step out, while Ash, Zoey and Pikachu hid behind a wall, away from the light.

"Ed, Chad," Ash called. Both named boys turned to their friends.

"Be careful out there," Zoey warned. The two decoys nodded, before they sprinted out. The light followed them. The distraction was working. Time for Phase Two.

"Let's go."

"Right."

("Let's move out,") Pikachu squeaked before they moved out, themselves. Ash, Zoey and Pikachu raced along the grid-floor platforms, on their escape route. Their path was littered with many obstacles: security, robots and man-driven machines. Someone cue the "Metal Gear Solid-Encounter" music for this. Security guards came out, ready to take down the elusive pair and pet. Ash was quick, displaying some of the moves he used on Viral. Pikachu didn't let its shrimp size be a burden, as he fired lightning bolts into the machines. Somehow, the electric attacks were more effective than expected, as the machines went haywire. The machines, with their circuits overloaded from the electric attacks, began a rampage on other machines and guards. Some of those guards, already knocked into a loop by Ash, were knocked out completely by the out-of-controlled machines. The trio continued onward, making great progress, avoiding any situation that would've been too great to react to. Four levels of platformed walkways the three trudged on. That's when, on the bottom-most level, Ash spotted a scaffolding. That had to be the way out.

"Over here," he ordered. Zoey and Pikachu listened and pursued Ash. The gauntlet proved to be no match for the trainer and mouse...well, that's because...the last group of defense was lazy. Not a single person or machine made a move to cut their path. It was an effortless reach, when one guard spotted them, already boarding the scaffolding, and Ash closing the safety gate.

"Dammit!" the guard swore. The scaffolding began an automatic descent, when Ash pulled a lever, thus the three got away. That's when the radio blared.

"F-squad, have you spotted the escapees?" sounded...Faye?

"Affirmative, Valentine, but they're already heading downstairs vie scaffolding to the hanger bay." You could bet that Faye was not too happy with the slow reaction of the subordinates.

"What the hell were you guys doing?! Masturbating about me?!" Well, if they were, they couldn't help it. Still, that scared the men straight.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Valentine! Please forgive us!" It's a little late for that.

"If they're heading to the hanger bay, the Ropenmatsu squadron should be able to handle a few mere brats. Head to the hanger bay, and activate the squadron."

"Yes, ma'am!" The men raced toward another way of entering this hanger bay. Ash, Pikachu and Zoey don't know what lies ahead, and worse yet, Ed and Chad were not knowing what was coming. Who was Ropenmatsu? What lied ahead for the heroes?

* * *


	9. Welcome Back Powers

_Chapter 9:Welcome Back, Powers_

_(Zoey's Point of View)_

I can't believe it's been three months since I was separated from the Mew Mews. I know, I haven't shown myself as a Mew Mew. If I did...well, I don't know if Ash, Ed or Chad would understand. To think, three months ago, I was protecting the world from all sorts of baddies, helping a café, et cetera. I guess, when I came here, met the boys and worked at "FATE," it was fate that I became fast friends with Chad, the humble giant, Ed, a short-fused funny man...and Ash...who's helped me, time and time, again. AH! Why am I blushing? It's Ash, a trainer who...why did he even save my life? Corina, Bridget, Kikki, Renee, Elliot...I guess Mark can take another Mew Mew...

* * *

_(Flashback to Zoey's home world)_

_A cute little café was amongst a street, where Zoey, in a red maid outfit, was cleaning tables like a busboy...make that busgirl. There were four other maids that were also cleaning the café, probably to close the place down for the night. There was a green-haired glasses girl in a green maid outfit who was mopping the floor. The girl had been studying Zoey for sometime. Zoey looked like an overused battery: out of energy. "Zoey, is everything okay?" Hearing her name being called out, Zoey turned to the co-worker._

"_Just fine, Bridget," she chirped. "I was having an overflow of thoughts." Didn't you mean overload? Bridget didn't seem too confident with Zoey's answer. She was curious about her thoughts._

"_What thoughts were you having, if you don't mind?" Zoey felt trustworthy with Bridget, allowing her to speak her words._

"_I've...been having these visions. There was a young man who was covered in a bluish light, but had puncture wounds and other injuries all over his body, like he entered a war zone and came out far from lucky." Bridget listened with intent._

"_More on Mark, right?" Mark? Was that a close friend to Zoey? Zoey didn't believe it was this Mark._

"_It wasn't Mark. The thing is, is that he had a mouse by him, but my cat instincts didn't react to it." She had cat instincts? But it didn't react to a mouse? That's troubling, and Bridget knew it._

"_Zoey, keep in mind, you're not entirely a cat, despite being fused with one." Well, that was interesting to know about the redhead. Fused with a cat? Could she play with a ball of yarn, should it roll by her? Ridiculous, right?_

"_Yeah, but why has this guy been in my head for the past couple of weeks?" Now that she already mentioned it, could it have been Ash and Pikachu? Then, a blond boy, not Edward, entered the room, seeing the ladies and the spotless floor and tables._

"_Nice work, Zoey, Bridget," he praised. The two girls turned to the blond, thankful to get an acknowledgment from him._

"_Thanks, Elliot," Bridget accepted. Elliot accepted the thanks, but had something else in mind._

"_Say, has Kikki been here?" Zoey looked up to lights above, spotting a blond kid in a yellow maid outfit...was she hanging from the ceiling?_

"_Look up," Zoey advised. The one in yellow was Kikki? Zoey and Elliot, eying the upside-down brat, sighed. "She's one heck of a monkey."_

"_Yeah, should have suspected that much." Kikki seemed to be done replacing some light bulbs._

"_Light bulbs changed," she cheered as she leaped down...Oh boy! Rolling in the air, she looked like a torqued gymnast. She hit the ground, perfectly, on her feet. "Ta da!" Showoff. Zoey, Elliot and Bridget applauded the landing._

"_Thanks for your assistance, Kikki." Kikki accepted the praise from Elliot, before turning back to the conversation._

"_Kikki is wondering about this new boy, too, Zoey." She referred herself in the third-person? Okay..._

"_If I find out who it is, I'll be sure to introduce you to him and his mouse," Zoey promised. Kikki acted as if everything was just a blunt moment and shouldn't be pressured._

"_Okay!" She took off, as Elliot rotated his head to Zoey._

"_I think it's best if you get rest," he suggested. "I'd rather not have someone with an overloaded brain be distracted while working. Accidents will happen, and I'd not want space cases." Zoey agreed._

"_I'm sorry, Elliot," she frowned. Elliot place a comforting hand on Zoey's shoulder as if to say don't worry about it._

"_See ya back in good health." On that note, Zoey got to the locker room to change into some street clothes. There, a blue-haired girl in a, well, blue maid outfit saw Zoey as she covered her undergarments, or her bra._

"_Elliot letting you go early?" she guessed._

"_Yeah, sorry, Corina," Zoey apologized again. "I did my part of closing...and my mental state was called into questioning by Elliot." Corina didn't seem to care about anyone's mentality. Still, she sported a smile to the redhead._

"_Well, as long as the tables are cleaned. Be careful out there, especially with the aliens." Zoey bowed a nod, before stepping out to the swift nightly sky. She proceeded on, her mind lingering on that mysterious glowing blue boy and the mouse by his side. Would those two have been the ones she's with at the moment? Crossing a park, she sat at a bench. Guess that boy latched onto her head like leeches to blood._

"_That boy...it's not Mark. No way it's Elliot. Dran...gimme a break." Any other men you'd like to list? That's when someone made their appearance from thin air._

"_Did someone call my name, little Mew Mew?" sneered someone. Zoey looked and saw a bright-skinned, green-haired boy with long, pointy ears, and dressed in green and brown rags. "Hi, Zo-zo!" Zoey didn't like to see him._

"_Dran!"_

"_In the flesh!" Dran landed on the pavement, and Zoey braced herself for battle. Dran acted rather peaceful and playful, not hostile. "Oh, don't give me that embraceable strut. I came here to talk. You seem troubled." Zoey didn't like the lip that he zipped._

"_Don't drag yourself into my troubles!"_

"_Oh, really? I thought I was your only problem." Zoey was ready to square off with Dran, when out of the blue, a blast of air shot, knocking both of them off-balance. They quickly straightened out and turned to where the blast came from. There it was: the black sphere. Zoey and Dran gazed at the sphere. "What the heck is that? That ain't something we're familiar with." Zoey wanted to agree with him._

"_Thanks for answering my question that I was gonna ask." Not wasting another second, both dashed over to the sphere. That's when the unfortunate happened. Zoey raced forward, leaving Dran in the dust, that she snagged a loose vine. She tripped, and tumbled toward the sphere. She came to rest, mere feet from the unsuspecting portal to meet the rest. "That was close." She got to her feet, which turned out to be the worst move for her. Dran came in like a bullet, not even looking at Zoey. As soon as he did, he tried to plant his heels to the soft dirt. No help. He went flying into her, knocking her into the sphere. Oops..._

_"Oh no...Zoey!" Dran raced over where her hand was sticking out, and grabbed it. "Zoey! Hang on!" Dran yanked and yanked, strength draining from his scrawny body. The sphere sucked Zoey whole, and began to devour Dran's hands. "I'm sorry, dear Zoey." In a last ditch move, Dran flashed a vanishing act. Zoey was now on her way to meet her new boys. Still, she vainly tried to free herself, when the vibration "punched" her, awing her to sleep. For awhile, she was out, unable to wake...until she smelled something irritating. Unbeknown to her, it was Ash, waving a smelling salt over her nose. She flailed as the reaction to the salts, when she opened her eyes to the cap-wearing trainer. No surprise, she was out of whack._

"_What's going on?"_

"_We're trying to figure that out," the Pikachu-less Ash coughed as he helped Zoey onto her feet. "I'm Ash. What about you?"_

"_It's Zoey...Zoey Hanson." Ash was a bit worried about her condition, when..._

"_AH!" Ed screeched. "My arm!" Chad saw his arm, looking like any human arm._

"_So?" Chad huffed. Ed was about to make his statement._

"_My arm is suppose to be auto-mail, not human skin!" Ed was reflecting back to when he was back at his time with Alphonse. Ash and Zoey joined the other two, while Ed burst into hysterics about his arm, prompting Zoey to cling on Ash's arm and back._

"_What's Ed getting worked up about?" questioned Ash. Chad remained peaceful throughout Ed's embarrassing tirade._

"_He claims that his arm has lost some sort of auto-mail," he calmed. "If you ask me, he's freaking out over nothing. And her?" Zoey started to come out of her hiding spot and tried a hand at shaking along the big guy._

"_M-m-my name is Zoey Hanson," she introduced hesitantly. Seeing a nice girl, Chad decided to shake as well, his giant hand looking as big as Zoey's arm._

"_It's Chad...Chad Sado." Chad turned to Ed. "Hey Ed. Over here." Still in his frustrated world, Ed stomped back to the rest. "We should try to find a way to survive together. We don't know what this world possesses, but staying here ain't gonna help squat." The rest agreed, a start to the journey that would change their lives._

_(End Flashback/_Zoey's view, continued)

* * *

At least I'm away from the aliens, including Dran. I do miss the other Mew Mews, Elliot, Mark...and I am searching for that boy in the blue light. At least Ash was by my side. I do wish you could see him, Ed and Chad.

(End View)

* * *

On an elevator-style scaffolding, Ash, Zoey and Pikachu were descending toward the hanger, where they'd hope to rendezvous with Ed and Chad. They split apart following the rescue of Zoey by knocking Viral to the floor in a repeat performance, which Ed and Chad acted as decoys for Ash, Pikachu and Zoey, who had barely any difficulty getting passed everyone. Zoey wanted Ash to be with her because she wanted to address something to him. This was the moment alone...aside Pikachu. "Check it out, Pikachu," Ash called as he saw cities in the far distance. Pikachu came over and saw the ever illuminating flow of lamps and other lights. They couldn't believe that they were so high up. "This is quite a view." It was breathtaking. Zoey stepped up, ready to talk to Ash.

"Ash?" she voiced. Ash heard her and jerked his head to her direction.

"What is it, Zoey?" Zoey, the floor was yours.

"Are you...are you mad at the fact that I had the data that Dardanel sought?" Fear. She feared that her temporary possession of the data caused her to be the target of the madman that wants death in this world. Ash didn't seem to panicked about it. A jeweler in hiding would be to blame, since that guy supplied her with the item in question.

"Why would I be mad at you? It's not your fault, the locket had that storage device that held the data." True enough. That data was stolen a month prior to the arrival of the heroes. "And if you're gonna ask about causing all the trouble to rescue you, it's okay. It's a habit of mine. I save Pikachu time and time again."

("It's embarrassing, but it's true,") Pikachu squeaked as it scratched the back of it's ears. Some habit to have, always saving the day. Zoey felt relieved from the answers...a little relieved.

"You've been nothing but help," she smiled. "You've helped Ed with cleanup after the shattered glasses. You've helped Chad with being very social. You've even helped me when I was sick and kidnapped." Especially that. "To think, I've had visions of a boy glowing in a blue light, and would've asked for help to search for him, only to find myself falling for you." Ash gulped in surprise. Zoey had admitted to having an infatuation for him. Pikachu was just as stunned as Ash. It took a moment, but Ash recovered with a smile, like those were her true words.

"Zoey..." he lisped. "Thank you...very much." So much for an overblown reply. 'Macy only fell for me after I rescued her Vulpix from disaster. Zoey...she's more than that. A lot more.' First, business came, then pleasure back at base. "I know we can stop the satellite and Dardanel. You've given me the confidence to stand up." The scaffolding reached the bottom, which the railing bars slid open. They stepped off, and made their way over to some oversize garage door.

"Here is Excel, chief supervisor of the ideological organization known as ACROSS," some woman hacked from a hot air balloon that appeared out of nowhere. Hey, who's stealing the author's job?! There were two women in the basket. One was an orange/blond woman in a turquoise over-jacket over a black shirt with matching shorts. The other woman was violet-haired, and skin as white as snow. She wore a snazzy red/blue leotard-like outfit with black sleeves. "I'm here, covering the action for the author, alongside agent Hyatt." Hey, no one asked you! Get out!

"Senior Excel, it seems the author is upset with our interruption of the story," Hyatt pointed out. Excel didn't mind. She'd better.

"Don't sweat it, Hat-chan! Excel will make sure she does the best color commentating, all in the effort for Lord Illpalazzo!" She turned to the empty night sky? Why? "Oh Lord, Excel will do her very best!" Man, where'd she get that energy? Out of the midnight blue night, a white-haired man...at least his head with yellow eyes and a trivial piece of headgear...anyway, appeared.

"I know you will, Excel," he ordered. "Oh, by the way, I wanted to announce that the author, Pete the Rock, will exclusively place me in an upcoming story. He's still working on details and will post on the favorite Fanfiction website." Excel was excited for Illpalazzo to be put in a story, thank you! Thank you all! The author will be here for as long as possible!

"Congratulations on your promotion, Lord Illpalazzo!" Okay, Excel. Can we get back to the story, now?

"I would agree with the author that the story needs to press. Don't discourage the author, girls, less the story." Finally! Both girls agreed and pointed their arms high.

"Hail-" both chanted in unison...but it ended when Hyatt heaved blood from her mouth and collapsed in the basket. That...can't be good. Excel saw her partner fall and attended to her aid.

"AH!" she screeched. "And there she dies again!" Again? That's not right. "CPR! CPR!" Her heart stopped? Excel, is... "Author?!" Yes? "Continue! We'll be back!" With pleasure. Ash and Zoey looked at the balloon, unsure on what just happened.

"It's not everyday that a Fanfiction story has backup authors and narrators, much less break the fourth wall," Zoey murmured. What can the author say?

"Maybe other authors will get wind of this," Ash predicted. "It might lead to new writing styles. A new trend, perhaps." If it does, they'll know who to turn to. Back to the story. Ash approached an electric number pad. "Luckily, the data had the code to unlock the door." Memorizing the code, Ash pressed the numbers. The sounds echoed locks being undone. The giant door rose up. It revealed a surprise. Standing in the doorway, there was a woman. The violet-short-haired woman was wearing a white fancy jacket to match her headband. She also seemed to be wearing a skirt, but was covered by her coat. She wore violet pantyhose and matching high-heeled stilettos. Gloves appear to be a trend, because she had black ones on. Was she Ropponmatsu?

"Too good to have been true." The roadblock?

"Targets confirmed," the woman acted like a robot. "Commence termination." Termination? Ash scented a problem with the woman. She wouldn't sound like that unless...

"An android?" he guessed. The trouble was mounting and Zoey retreated several feet. Ash and the woman, going toe-to-toe. Excel peered out while Hyatt laid in the basket, looking pretty much out of it.

"Ro-ro-Ropponmatsu?" she answered. "I hadn't seen her since the tearjerker episode when she and her co-workers recycled me from the wastelands." Hearing her partner, Hyatt woke up, peered out and seeing Ropponmatsu, herself, while blood trickled from her mouth.

"Oh, yeah, I remember now," she weakly...remembered? "When Nabashin got married to Kumi Kumi, and his daughter, Poemi was born, he took up the job in the government's science department and performed modifications on Ropponmatsu." Modifications? What kind of modifications?

"Teacakes! Are you serious?" Hyatt handed a clipboard over to Excel, who scanned it. "This...is bad." Was Ash ready for it? Where's Ed and Chad? Ash braced himself for Ropponmatsu.

"Prepare for termination," she monotoned. "There's no escape." Well, Ash could hijack the balloon. He wouldn't need to.

"Well, there may be no escape," proclaimed...Ed? "But who says we're running?" It was Ed, emerging from above with Chad. The boys acted as roadblocks as protection for Zoey, which Chad looked to verify that she was in good shape.

"Battle situation: Handicap three-on-one. Status: green. Battle: Engage." In a flash, Ropponmatsu made her first strike on Ed, but he ducked before delivering a nasty uppercut. The punch struck Ropponmatsu in the chin, but it didn't do anything. Worse yet, Ed was shaking off some sort of pain. What happened?

"Dammit! She's metal!" Duh! Androids weren't made of skin and bones. This was only going downhill from there. Ropponmatsu fired a punch...with some sort of extended arm. The long shot punch found its target, hitting Ed between the eyes. Ed fell to the ground, but stayed up. That's some modification there. "What the hell?!" Ropponmatsu turned to Ash, who tried to do a sneak attack. The arm retracted. When the fist returned, it propelled her arm to fly back at Ash. Ash had to have known about this move, because he pivoted pass the increased powered elbow before striking a palm thrust to the same spot: chin. It jarred her head back, but it proved to be useless. She recovered with vengeance. She fired beams out of her eyes, nailing Ash in the arm, ouch! Ash grabbed his shot arm as Ropponmatsu tried to chop him down. Not gonna happen. Pikachu released a massive stream of lightning, jolting Ropponmatsu. She stumbled from the shock as Zoey watched, helpless to do anything. That's when she saw a yellow pendant with a pink heart on it. Zoey knew what she found.

"My Mew Mew Pendant," she recognized as she scooped it. Meantime,Chad got to have his shot at Ropponmatsu. He laid a heavy chop on Ropponmatsu, in the spine. It pushed her toward Ash and Ed, who performed roundhouses to the front, palm thrust and knee to...the breasts. You could bet that boob-contact would cushion the blow. Well, you'd lose that bet. The combination attacks ripped the lower half of Ropponmatsu from the rest of her body. So what? We should expect blood to spray like a jacked up hose...but no! Metal, wires, circuits...those were exposed to the open air. Was that what was inside an android? Ropponmatsu was motionless, meaning that the heroes picked up another win. That was something new. Zoey regrouped with the boys, thankful to be okay. "Guys!" Ed and Chad saw Zoey, knowing that Ash perfected his duty. They weren't out of the woods yet. A secret compartment rose from inside the hanger. Inside...more Ropponmatsus? There was a squadron of the androids, all looking alike. Clones?

"This...is not good," Chad muffled the obvious. At least 50 Ropponmatsus stormed and circled around the five-some. Pikachu showed panic. Ed revealed grit. Zoey was fearful. Chad...was Chad. Ash geared for the losing battle. They needed extreme help. Zoey was going to use her pendant. What, was she going to summon her Mew Mew friends?

"Don't worry, friends. I'll fight alongside." Right, Zoey. Humor us. "Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis!" Why, Zoey? If Ed was without his auto-mail, Chad without his mega arm and Ash without his...something, why try when-AH! Too bright!

"Yikes!" Excel jumped while shielding her eyes. Hyatt too. The shine got everyone in the blinding light. What's going on?! The light dimmed, and nothing was the same. Zoey changed in every aspect. She had pink hair with cat ears, had a pink strapless silk blouse/skirt one-piece, armbands over near her shoulders, gloves, cat tail with a ribbon and bell...which was not right...and knee-high red boots. What the heck happened to Zoey, and what the heck was she doing with that heart-shaped...whatever it was? Ash turned to the new Zoey, shocked and awed at her fresh appearance. Excel was just as surprised as Ash. "Girl became catgirl! But why and what for?" That wasn't the only thing different.

"Senior," Hyatt voiced as she pointed to Chad...what the heck?! His arm! His arm was back to gigantic black and violet. His powers were back! What about Ed and Ash?

"Holy crosscut, Hat-chan! That arm has to be illegal!" That was one big arm! Ash was more focused on Zoey to notice Chad's big, bad "gun."

"Zoey?" he called. Zoey eyed the androids so hard that she failed to hear Ash. "Who...what are you?" Yeah, we're all wondering that ourselves. That time, she did listen.

"It's a little complicated to explain at this point in time," she grinned. "You could say that back where I live, I'm with four others like me protecting the innocent from evil aliens." For Ash, this was a new experience. Ed...Chad...not so much.

"Evil aliens, rouge reapers, immortal homunculi and corrupt organizations," Ed listed. "Either way you look at it, we've denied these guys from doing their businesses that would harm our worlds." Chad and Pikachu agreed, but Excel seemed offended. Was it the organization-part?

"ACROSS is not a corrupt organization, blond boy!" she yelled. You got proof?

"We do deal with the ignorant masses," Hyatt reasoned, calming Excel a little.

"Oh, yeah. That." One more for the list. Anyway, one Ropponmatsu charged in at Ed and throwing a punch, making Ed defend with his right arm. CLANK! A clank? When Ropponmatsu hit Ed's arm, a clank sounded. That didn't sound right. Ed shooed off Ropponmatsu and check his...metal? Metal replaced his arm. Ed was stunned to see his arm become metal.

"My auto-mail," he whispered in dismay. "I have my auto-mail back." That's when his shuttered dismay...became a grin of all ages. "Business is back!" Business? He clapped his hands together and waived his left over his right as his right emitted sparks. His alchemy? Was it back, too? His hand grew a blade, above his wrist. "All right! This is what I'm talking about!" Pikachu was shocked to see Ed's new arm, as well as Chad's arm and Zoey in her new form. Suddenly, it turned to Ash with something it knew.

("Ash, your aura!") it shouted. Aura? Ash heard his little buddy, but had no clue on what it was referring to...at least for a second.

"Oh, right," he realized. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Then, a blue glowing light began to leak from his body. Zoey turned to the light, seeing Ash coated in the blue light. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Is it?" she gasped. "Is it him that I've had visions about?" The light manifested to Ash's hands, curled to fists. He was combat-ready.

"Well, guys," he spoke up. "It seems we got our abilities back after so long. What about a warm-up with these dolls?" It had been awhile since they were able to use their powers. Battle time! The Ropponmatsu army charged in. Ed began the hacking and whacking process, slicing, cutting and stabbing each android, every one of them destroyed on strike. Using her toy, Zoey bashed the dolls into the ground, even as she used her entire body taking her portion of the Ropponmatsu army. Chad...all he needed to do was swing that huge arm. No one was safe from the giant arm. You didn't need a bigger reason to tell that Chad had it all wrapped with his bunch. Ash was blasting the Ropponmatsu squad with orbs from his hands. What was he, Ryu from the Street Fighter series? He punched, kicked and threw the dolls all over the place, all busting at the seams. Five minutes. 50 Ropponmatsu dolls destroyed. Pikachu was awed that Ash and his friends defeated the dolls without his help. Ash, Zoey, Ed and Chad regrouped, knowing that the four did quite a bang-up job.

"Guess we needed everyone's on that brawl," Ed huffed. They observed what each brawler had. Zoey saw some of the light from Ash as Pikachu got back to Ash's side.

"So, what's up with that powerful glow you got?" she pointed out to. Ash saw that his light was still seeping from his body.

"It's the aura that a...good friend helped me with," he replied. So, that light was aura, huh? Zoey was thrilled with how Ash used this aura, like an inner fire, guided by an accelerate. "By the way, you had little problems with the dolls. Where'd you learn how to move like that?" Zoey nervously laughed at that question. Was it something she wanted to hide from him?

"To be honest, when you have instincts like a cat, it's pretty self-explanatory." Cat-like instincts? Not so much of self-explanatory. Still, Ash went with it. Ed and Chad were checking each other's arms. Needless to say, Ed was jealous of Chad's macho arm.

"What the hell is with your arm?" he berated his larger co-worker. Chad looked over his arm, like it was nothing.

"My arm is actually a shield," he clarified. "Of course, you saw how destructive my arm is." That was true. The body count from Chad was quite a testament. Ed tried to upstage him with something from his bag of tricks.

"Nice to know, but can it do this?" Ed clapped his hands and slapped the ground. Sparks crackled. A shake ruptured, causing Zoey to react by jumping up. As she jumped, an iron hand emerged, two fingers up, like a peace sign. Zoey landed on a finger, only to lose balance. She shouted a bit, having Chad and Ed look over, when she fell. Ed and Chad saw Zoey fall, and ran around the hand. When they got to Zoey, they were...if Ash was jealous at Ed for being kissed by May, this was retribution. Zoey was on top of Ash...and they were kissing. Pikachu got onto Ed's human shoulder to get a better view of this. Wow...words were hard to come by from that scene. Their lips broke.

"You okay?" Ash asked in some concern, more bliss.

"Yeah," Zoey chirped. "Can...can I stay like this for a bit?" Oh boy... Ash blushed like this was something...you know what the author would say. Too bad they wouldn't spend more time.

"You guys can have all the romance when we get back to home base," Chad pointed out. "Right now, Dardanel is the only objective." Sighing in regress, Ash and Zoey got up, ready to go and stop Dardanel. They ran into the hanger, leaving the members of ACROSS to review the events.

"Well, those guys were sure something," Excel said. "Never thought that anyone would dispel so many Ropponmatsu dolls in such record time. Those four have some things, the ideological organization of ACROSS would desire to rule the masses. Iron fist may be a bit literal." Too literal? "Yeah. Too literal. Come on, author, you had to know what was coming in this chapter, right?" The author didn't anticipate you two and Illpalazzo to arrive and interrupt everything.

"He's right, senior," Hyatt agreed. "We did come in without proper acknowledgment."

"Perhaps it was meant to be a surprise. Nonetheless, Excel will stay in the story 'til the very end!"

"I don't think so!" sounded...May! Thank goodness... Excel and Hyatt turned to May, upset at the girls' bothersome actions. "This story is sacred to the author and his imaginations. It's best if you leave immediately." May...you're a lifesaver.

"Oh yeah, scrawny? You and what army?" What army? Not the Ropponmatsu army.

"Bakuro 33!" Rukia appeared with her chant...on the balloon. "Hellfire Blast!" Without warning...KABOOM! The balloon blew up. Bye Excel! Bye Hyatt! Both fell from the sky into the abyss below. "What bothersome pests." This author's glad to see his story safe from that type of hackers.

"So sorry about that, author," May apologized. No, no need. It was needed. "Say, is it all right if I close the chapter?" Of course. "Thanks. Well, with this scattered mess of androids and that peace sign, it seems that things will be looking up for the heroes."

"Well, yeah, but there will be a tragedy in the making in the next one. I do admit, hearing that Illpalazzo will be in another story by author Pete the Rock was one I didn't see coming."

"Did he say which one?"

"Not really. Should be really good." Excuse this author if he may interrupt, but...where's Alphonse?

"He's getting set for the next chapter." Oh, okay... "We'll see you there." Both May and Rukia ran off. Well, they said it. No need to repeat.


	10. Fate of Faye, Fall of Viral

_Chapter 10: Fate of Faye, Fall of Viral_

* * *

Their powers have returned. An aura that coated the trainer, a giant repossessing his almighty arm, an alchemist with his metal and mettle, and a girl with cat-like agilities and strikes. Ash, Chad, Ed and Zoey get back powers that were lost when they were transported from their worlds via the black sphere. With their regained powers, they paraded into the hanger, hoping to catch up with the corrupt new president of Mikado, Dardanel, who sought to use a satellite called "Eraser" to destroy lives and more. The young heroes were ready to face Dardanel. Inside the hanger, vehicles of many sorts stood idle, waiting for someone to take them. "All these vehicles," Ed awed. "This is far advanced for my time." And rightfully so.

"If I were to take an educated guess, you came from before the time of the first World War," Chad swung his guess. Before World War I?

"Mid-1910's, to be more precise." That far back? Wow! "So, yeah, that's about right." So, Edward was ancient, wasn't he? Well, holding their thoughts, their conversation was halted when the mechas and robots entered the scene. More resistance. With the powers, these guys stood no chance.

"Why even show up?" Ash sneered. "Our powers are back." Zoey, Ash's best kiss, agreed. The mechas charged in, but Ed and Chad made short work of them. Chad's punch with his right armored arm was more lethal than a sword through your gut, as his arm punched holes through the machines. Ed took a more palmed approach. He spun around the mechas, clapped and placed his hands on the metal chassis, sparks crackling before the whole thing flashed. The flash dimmed and the mecha became...statued. Nice one. The whole mecha was frozen in a statue, including the pilot. Ash and Zoey wrestled with the robots, which turned out to be just as pathetic as their bigger counterparts. Zoey used her heart-shaped ring to slice necks, beheading the bots, which didn't stop their movements. They're durable. Not phased, Zoey connected her ring, splitting bots in half. They stopped moving. Ash was more vicious with his bots, tearing the heads off of them. What's with decapitating, these days? Ash, then, acted like Dwight Howard in a slam dunk contest, and violently stuffed the heads into the main frame, knocking wires and batteries loose. The machines were no contest for anyone.

"Well, that's a waste of time," Ed sighed, expecting more of a challenge. Sorry, Ed.

"Let's go, before these guys reboot," Zoey pointed out. Good idea. They raced further ahead, hoping to find Dardanel. There was a craft that was on a launching deck, ready for liftoff. They had to think someone would be in there. Suddenly...

"So, there you are," echoed a familiar voice, causing all four to look from where it sounded from. They looked up. Faye! Faye was lying in wait for the four to come by. "I'll admit, getting this far had to be a testament to a god somewhere, right?" The four on the ground gritted as she leaped down, landing to level up with the heroes. "Now that Viral and Ropponmatsu have been decently dispatched, all that stands between you and the Galios, Mk 2 is me." Galios, Mk 2? So that shuttle had an upgrade.

"You sure you wanna battle us?" Ed cockily bragged. "In case you haven't noticed, we've got our abilities back. My best bet is for you to escape." Faye flashed a grin of her own...with a gun. Pointing the barrel at the heroes, she was ready to put caps into each youngster.

"Stupid boy. You don't know how long I had to round out my time here...all for that data." She was still after the data. Chad wasted no time, not wanting to fight Faye, and brought out the storage device from his pocket.

"Then, this is what you're after, isn't it?" Chad questioned as he showed the device. Ash was shocked, while Pikachu, who was back at the entrance was joined by May and Rukia. Where's Alphonse?

"Wait a second," Ash hiccuped. "I gave that storage device to Al. How could you have it?" Al ran into Chad again, and offered the device to him, that's how.

"Relax. It's a plan." A plan? Faye saw the device, believing that it was the missing data. Her frustration was about to pass...or so she believed.

"So, it was the big guy that had the data the whole time, right?" she incorrectly corrected herself. "Guess our men should feel ashamed that we didn't see the big picture when we should have." She had no such clue that Ash had it before all the switching. Still, Ash quietly listened to Chad's plan, before coming out to meet her.

"Okay, Faye, here's the deal," he opened. "Apparently, I can see one solution to this standoff: a trade. You can let us go home, no more incidents, by handing over the data." Quite a conundrum for the violet woman. Zoey didn't really like the way Faye glared into this situation.

"Are you sure about this, Ash?" she asked. Ash didn't think that this was going to falter. Faye made her decision, but wanted to know if that data was the real deal.

"How do I know that the data is legit?" she unsatisfiability wondered. That would fall in Ash's department.

"Three reasons," he voiced. "One: I was more worried about Zoey than the data that happened to be with me at the time." Ash...that's an excuse. "Two: the files were read-only files, so I couldn't do anything to them, even if I wanted to." That's a better reason. "Three: before I could try and hack it, an agent destroyed the computer that I borrowed." Faye heard the excuse and reasons, determining that he was speaking the truth.

"Other than that worry over your girl, I got what happened. I'll let Dardanel know that the data is back in good hands." It was working. Ash motioned over to Chad, telling him to toss the device. With one flick, Chad lofted the device over to Faye as she got her hands out to catch it. Just as it was entering her hands...it stopped...in midair! Okay, who had psychic powers? Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw someone who witnessed the exchange: Dardanel, on the Galios Mk 2, with a hand out. Before anyone had a thought, the device zipped toward Dardanel, who snatched it.

"Good work, Valentine," he praised. Everyone else turned to Dardanel, who seemed to be proud of the turnout. "The data is back within Mikado grounds. My services with the company is no longer required. You're relieved of your duties." Faye was let go? She didn't like the fact that she was released from her jobs.

"But...what about the payment?" Dardanel made an act, that payments were already established.

"I've taken the liberty of the task, and that awaits for you in my office." Faye smiled, believing that her services were well worth the paycheck she would receive.

"Thanks, sir." With that, she decided to walk off...when...

"Oh, and Faye?" Faye turned back...which became a lure, because...BANG! Dardanel whipped a gun out, and blasted Faye in the chest. She writhed back a step from the bullet impact. Standing, she felt something pouring from her chest: blood. She was shot, but still looked toward Dardanel, sneering so evilly. "I lied." That was a heartbreaking moment, but it may have been the last moment for Faye as she fell from the shot. She flapped the ground with a sickening thud. Ash and Zoey ran over to Faye's aide. Blood spilled quickly from her wound. Seeing a not-so-innocent woman get shot for no reason, Ed went ballistic.

"You damn cheap bastard!" he angrily roared out. "She did your dirty work and this is how you repay her?!" Dardanel pointed the gun at Ed, who clapped, ready to shoot something from below.

"Look at it this way. All that will be left is us. I want to start a new utopia without all the clutter from those who currently exist. Now if you'll excuse me, I must meet with my tool in space." He walked into the Galios, while Ash and Zoey tried to treat the wound on Faye.

"Hang in there, Faye," Ash pleaded. Faye opened her eyes, weakened from the bullet hole and the blood loss.

"Hey, kid," she fained. "I should have never doubted your heart. Spike...even if he had a kid, you were raised better than him. If I were to die with this wound, even if it goes against your principal, kill that damn bastard." Despite hearing Faye cuss, Ash still wanted to keep her alive. He was about to get help. Guards rolled in, spotting Ash treating Faye. Ash saw the guards come over to them, more worried about the woman than the children.

"Get her to ER, stat." The guard nodded to the request, signaling the first time that Mikado guards and the kids were on the same page. A stretcher was hoisted to Faye in which they got her on and carried her out. On their exit, the rumble of engines shook the floor. Galios was starting up. Fire blasted from the oversize tailpipes, and the shuttle began to roar the engines. A giant door opened, which revealed the moon. With thrusts from all cylinders, the Galios lifted off. Ed and Chad stood there, not sure what to do as the Galios escaped from their chance to board.

"I can't believe what's happening," Ed rasped in surprise.

"Believe it, we let Dardanel get away with the data," Chad reviewed. "And now this world is at his mercy." Without warning, another rumble stirred legs to move. Ash, already on hands and knees, turned to another shuttle, like a jet fighter. It rolled into position, lining up with the exit left open. Ed and Chad saw the shuttle, thinking Dardanel had support following. That was, until...

"Hop in!" echoed...Alphonse? He was in that shuttle the whole time?

"Al?!" Ed screeched. "How the hell-" Before he could finish his speak, a staircase lowered from the rear. Not wasting anytime to argue, the four entered the shuttle...where Ash was in for a big surprise: May was on board, as well. Pikachu was on May's shoulder when Ash got on the shuttle.

"May?!" he acted like Ed. "What are you doing here? What about the Johto Region?" May slapped Ash's shoulder, trying to ease him.

"Ash, Misty was right," she slyly exasperated. "You can't be left alone for anything." Pikachu agreed to it. She hadn't been with Ash since their split for different adventures. She wasn't aware that Ash had been with Ed, Chad and Zoey for the past three months. But what did she mean by being left alone?

"May, if you hadn't noticed, there hasn't been a time for me to be alone." No...no, there hadn't...as far as the story had gone. Zoey giggled like she was the one who constantly kept an eye on Ash for those three months. Everyone got into the cockpit of the shuttle, where there was another reunion. Alphonse and Edward were together again as they hugged.

"Al!" Ed cheered.

"Brother!" Al cried happily. "I can't believe you're alive!" It was a touching reunion.

"Al, how the hell did you wind up here? I thought that sphere vanished as soon as I got in." Hey, just be happy that you two were together again.

"Oh, come on, Ed. You know I wouldn't leave your side, even if you wanted me to." Zoey, seeing Al for the first time...

"Uh, Ash?" she started. "How is that suit of armor Ed's brother?" Ash had the look of clueless...until he remembered the talk he had with Al.

"Al's soul is attached to that suit, which he has full control of," he replayed. "Now that I see the auto-mail, it makes sense." Ah, yeah, and his demonstration of alchemy. Zoey understood him, before another voice shot up.

"And because of this, his Chain of Fate is also attached to it, thus I can't perform the Konsou," spoke Rukia as she spun a rotating seat to the rest. What's a Konsou? Ash got to the pilot's seat and grabbed the controls. "So, you're still upbeat since the last I saw you." Ash had good reasons to be upbeat.

"Can't really drag the team down the well. Let's get to Galios, and May, don't get jealous of Zoey." Zoey blushed her kitten-soft cheeks, remembering the kiss she gave. May had a feeling of what happened, but she didn't act deterred. She liked Ed.

"Why should I?" The shuttle glided on, closing in on the Galios. Then, a bang from above. It followed with shouting.

"Come on out, naked apes!" yelled what sounded like Viral. Man, that guy won't remain down.

"As if he wasn't already a pain in the ass," Ed gritted. "Ash, you stay here and pilot this. Chad and I'll do the disposal of Viral, this time." Ash knew that Viral was tough, and the fact that he got up twice now, it's quite a testament of his dexterity. "You've dealt with Viral and crushed his ego a few notches." Ed wanted a piece of the madman and wanted Chad to join.

"He's yours, brother," Ash allowed. Brother? Did Ash call Ed his brother? Ed fist-pumped Ash in cooperation. Al heard Ash call Ed, his brother.

"Hold on!" Al voiced. "Ash can't be your brother. I am!" Ed wasn't too serious about what Ash called him, believing that he was playing words.

"We're figurative brothers," Ed eased. "Chad, too." Al got the message.

"Oh. Gotcha. But you're not gonna go alone." Of course not. Chad's with him. "I'll go, too." And now, Al wanted in. Zoey thought that brothers needed to work together, like they had been.

"Alphonse?" she hummed. Al turned his helmet to her. "You, three, be careful." Ed looked like the three were in good hands.

"Don't worry, Kitty-Z," Ed assured. "We will." With that, Ed, Al and Chad dashed off, where there was an elevator to the roof of the shuttle. Al hit the "UP" button, having the elevator rise. Knowing that turbulence may play a role, the girls were quick to activate some of the gadgets to help the fighters.

"Central G-force system, engaged," May notified as she flipped switches.

"Disabling autopilot program, now," Rukia spoke, toggling another switch. Ash had complete control of the shuttle.

"Speed reduction taken action," Zoey noticed. Grabbing the control stick, Ash flew out to fly toward the Galios, and to Dardanel.

"I'll make the attempt to stay close to the Galios, until the boys come back inside," he issued. Keeping a steady grip on the stick, the shuttle was flying very leveled. Ed, Al, and Chad got to the roof, seeing the crazy hostile. Viral spun, viewing the three's flashy showing.

"It's about time you got here!" he loudly growled. Ed was willing to please the daredevil who tried to crash this invading party.

"You never want to disappoint your guests, right?" he acknowledged. Viral didn't like that retort, thinking Ed was trying to be funny.

"Spare me the humor. Where's the tyke bastard who keeps showing me the door to dreamland?" Oh, nice one, Viral. Ed didn't need Ash to know the beef.

"He's none of your concern. Besides, he'd just show you the door, again." Viral lost to Ash twice, both finishes with the two-handed tomahawk chop. Right now, this was his chance to make a statement.

"I'll have him show me the door, when pigs fly!" He raced in, ready to fight. Chad stepped up, intercepting Viral with his shield arm. Viral sidestepped the blockage, aiming for Ed. Speed against speed, Ed matched Viral, but he knew that he had little chance without help. Al, using a piece of chalk, drew a circle, with a six-point star in it. Pressing the circle, sparks cracked as Viral bobbed and weaved fist swings Ed was throwing. Viral rushed in, snagged and tossed Ed toward Al. Then, out of nowhere...a giant metal baseball glove shot up, just in time to catch Ed in the mitt. The impact buckled the glove off of the shuttle, but it was a saving grace. Ed hopped off the metallic glove, back onto the shuttle. Viral reset himself...in front of Chad. Not good. Chad tried to pancake the acrobatic hostile, but Viral sensed the arm coming down on him, and dove clear, just as Chad hit the shuttle with a shaky result. That got May a little upset with the battle out there.

"Jeez, don't they realize that there are women in here?" she groaned. While that was factual, Zoey saw something that spelled danger for the adventure.

"Guys?" she voiced. "We're coming to the edge of the world's atmosphere!" The edge of the atmosphere? Oh boy. The rest, even Pikachu, gasped, worried about Ed, Al and Chad, if they couldn't dispose of Viral in time.

("How high are we, Zoey?") Pikachu wondered. Zoey checked calculations and made a determined guess.

"About 28,000 feet. We're a mere 1,500 feet from the atmosphere's limits." Now what? Rukia looked down at the Galios, noticing that they were higher than the target craft.

"Ash, from my estimation, we're about 400 feet higher than the Galios," she pointed out. Hearing the briefing, Ash knew what the procedure was.

"I'll keep the shuttle steady for as long as possible, and narrow in on the hanger bay," he instructed. Toggling levers and easing on pedals, the speed of the shuttle settled. However, the height of the shuttle, already, had put a strain on the men, except for Al, who appeared immune to the altitude. Breathing becoming labored, Viral, Chad and Ed were weak. Yet, they weren't quitters.

"Give it up, humans," Viral growled. "Even if you stop me, Dardanel will become victorious." Ed and Chad gritted, not willing to surrender. Al came up, standing firm.

"No, you should call it quits," he ordered. "You're starting to suffer from the lack of proper oxygen. If this shuttle goes any higher, only I will survive." Right, souls don't really need to breathe.

"That's what you think!" Viral raced in, fast. Al braced himself, unaware of what Ed was doing, which looked like it was nothing to worry...he clapped his hands.

"Time to use that speed against you," he bragged. Viral was in arms' length of Al, when Ed put his hands down. More sparks radiated, then...KA-BONG! Ah, nothing would sound better than sweet chin music. An iron wall shot up, catching poor Viral in the head. That shot propelled Viral to Chad, arm gunning for the finish. That's when his forearm grew some sort of flat piece, like an actual shield.

"Goodbye, Viral," Chad spoke. Chad swung his arm, smashing Viral's back on contact. That hit had more dressing than a common salad, because Viral went flying. He was going, going, going...back, back, back, back, back...GONE! Viral was going down. See you on the surface...in a splatter of blood. Seeing the adversary fall through the clouds, Ed, Al and Chad knew they did their job...for the moment. They returned inside, just as the shuttle lined up with the hanger door, somehow left open. Ash, knowing that the boys were back and okay, accelerated the shuttle inside, before it was closing. The heroes were inside the Galios. What awaited them, in the ship holding Dardanel? Would Faye survive her gunshot wound? Would Viral escape the clutches of the Grimm Reaper?


	11. The Wrath of the FATE's Bouncers

_Chapter 11: The Wrath of the FATE's Bouncers_

* * *

The Galios had entered space. The intercepting shuttle had docked on board the orbital vessel. Regained powers, reunited friends, fallen neutrals...nothing seemed relaxing for this band of eight: Ash, Edward, Chad, Zoey, May, Rukia, Alphonse and Pikachu. All wanted this intense mission to end: Dardanel to be finished. Parking brakes established, Ash was ready to complete this daunting task and return to a normal life...already shattered beyond sympathy for him and his cohorts. "This is it," Ash growled. "Dardanel, you're going down." Hopping out of their seats, the group disembarked from the shuttle, inside the giant craft and began to get to the hostile person. Ed, who had his chance to recover with Chad after their fight with Viral, who's still falling from the sky, turned his attention to his armored-up brother, Al.

"Al, you and Pikachu stay by the shuttle," he ordered. Al acted displeased, and Pikachu had to ask.

("What's the deal, Ed?") it questioned. Yeah, why not have Zoey stay back or maybe May?

"Dardanel can pick you two apart without batting an eye. Besides, he's got secrets that I know how to counter." Okay, but still, why keep these two back? "Trust me on this, okay?" Not letting Al or Pikachu to respond, Ed bolted forward, joining the rest. The ever changing corridors didn't screw up the fleet. They saw the main door. Dardanel was inside, edging closer to the satellite.

"Here we come!" Ash yelled so determined. Their path was about to be blocked. Aisha jumped out, claws raised at Ash. Ash spotted the tigress and barrel rolled under her paws. Aisha was surrounded: Ash was in front of the door to the bridge and the rest covered the only exit. Aisha and Ash were human eye to cat eye. Suddenly, Aisha bobbed her head, acknowledging something. Ash braced for anything, until the Ctarl Ctarl turned to the rest. Surprised, Ash got to his feet, but acted like this was what Aisha wanted him to do. That's when Aisha morphed into her bigger self. What for? That freaked out Ed, who remembered the tigress during the first encounter, and when Aisha was on her two feet, wounded from her battle with Ash and Pikachu. He never imagined that the two were both in the same. Rukia clutched her zanpaktō, ready to fight this morphing creature.

"Ash," she voiced. "I've seen what Dardanel is planning. In a sense...I don't want to fight you. I'm just doing this for the payday." Ash figured that Aisha was just money-hungry. With that pass, all he had to look toward was Dardanel.

"Thanks Aisha. Ed, Chad, we'll let the girls handle her." Chad heard the small exchange and was willing to acknowledge them, but poor Ed didn't want to leave the girls alone with something that could turn back into a tigress.

"Are you nuts?" Ed expressed his concern. "I can't just walk from this freaky tigress-turned-chick! She needs to be ousted!" Ed, Aisha's not your concern. Zoey seemed highly interested with Aisha. There's an unusual, but rather good reason to it.

"What, can't go and see Dardanel to stick around and watch an intense cat-fight?" she sneered. Aisha smiled at Zoey, intently itching her ears for fur to fly.

"Well, hearing you, this may get exciting," she purred. "But can the pinkie cat-girl go paw-to-paw with a Ctarl Ctarl?"

"Only one way to know." So, a challenge with Aisha and Zoey. Chad got to Ash's side, but Ed's reluctance provoked May to get him going.

"Don't worry, Eddie," she advised. "We'll be fine. Go and save the world." Ed wanted to stay and protect May, but knowing that Al and Pikachu were there to back them up, Ed accepted May's pass, and joined with Ash and Chad. The final stretch. A couple of doors later, they got to the bridge. There, Dardanel was working on the controlling of a satellite, in view, outside.

"That's as far as your go, Dardanel," Ash announced. As if he didn't hear the raven-haired trainer, he continued on the computer boards.

"Do you know the grief that I had to bear?" Dardanel murmured. "Ever since being ousted in Ohfun by that so-called adventurer Louie and his harem of fearless femmes: high-priestess Melissa, thief Merrill, and amazon Jeanie. Their combined spirit overrode the magic that I weld, and soon enough, I was locked in a dungeon. For months, I pondered on revenge toward the kingdom, during which my magic slowly re-enveloped. After weeks in the dungeon I used what magic I stored and found my way into this world. The members noted my high intelligence, and hired me to become the president of the Mikado Corp., replacing someone named Duragon. For those painstaking two months, I studied the current technologies, made unbelievable investments from different sponsors, and grown confidence toward visualizing my dreams...only to have the data stolen by someone. Since you brought the data back, I do confess that I rushed judgment to capture your barmaid without probable cause. In turn, I would allow you to remain alive when I was done with the reconstruction, for you see with the 'Eraser' satellite-"

"You can conquer the world with the solar energy, blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, yada, we all get the idea," Ed interrupted. Okay, sir, that was rude, cutting off Dardanel like that. So, according to Dardanel, this was vengeance for his errors of his past. However, to Ed...it was seen over, and over, and over, and over again. "It's an old, redundant story we've read before. Why do these bad guys refer to the same tiring cliché?" Ash agreed to Ed's statement.

"Please, Dardanel," Ash gruffed. "I've heard it many times, myself. You're not getting any sympathy from me. At least be original." So much for anything dramatic from his story. Dardanel saw this disappointing withdrawal, knowing that they were done listening to him. The final battle was about to commence.

"So, you disregard my pleas for mercy, is that right?" he mulled. "Very well. When I destroy the landscapes, there will be new order." The three-on-one battle started. Ash raced in, glowing arms in the ready. Ash and Dardanel began to exchange jabs, left to right, right to left. Several swift jabs later, Dardanel leaped back, stuck his palm out to reel in Ash. Ed got his hands down, summoning a small wall. The wall protected Ash from being sucked into Dardanel. Chad sneaked behind Dardanel, shield arm ready to wallop the opponent. Sensing the big guy, Dardanel bashed an elbow onto his ribs. Dardanel was too fast for Chad to strike. Chad staggered a few steps, writhing in a shot of pain. Attention diverted, Ed tried to come in on a sneak attack. Dardanel heard the metal foot of Ed, turning to the charging alchemist just as Ed got an arm up to strike. Single-handedly, Dardanel caught the auto-mailed arm, tossed it aside, and leveled a hard right cross near Ed's ear. Knocked to the side, Ed backed off to recover, but when he was hit, Ash leaped over Ed, clenched fist aimed at Dardanel. Dardanel saw the punch coming and moved his head...just not far enough. Ash missed his swing, but stuck his leg out. Ash's leg caught Dardanel's head, wrapping it around, anchoring him down. Using his hooked leg, Ash rebounded, ready for another shot. He swung a hook, but Dardanel swayed back...right in Chad's recovered path. Using the shield arm, he karate chopped Dardanel in the back of the head. That knocked Dardanel to the ground. Was that it? Did the heroes win?

"Never let your guard down," Chad bellowed. "It's a cliché, but it's one we follow." Ed and Ash got back to their feet, ready to terminate the satellite. Dardanel would not stay down for long. Ash saw him start to get back on his feet.

"Chad, your chop didn't work," he warned. Dardanel shook his head, clearing cobwebs from the blow.

"I must admit," he coughed. "You've got a cauldron of savvy between the three of you. Of course, I was holding back a bit." He removed his coat which plopped the floor...denting it. The clanking thud was odd. "As you see, the scientists have given me workout sessions in case I was to confront the thief who snagged the data." Well, the thief isn't close by. Ed and Ash shuttered in fear due to the supposed weight of the coat.

"The hell's up with his coat?" Ed freaked. It was more than what coats usually weigh.

"Strength training," Ash theorized. Strength training?

"Oh, sure. Have the all-known trainer come up with such a brazen response." Dardanel glared at Ash, believing he knew more than what was shown, and hearing Ed, got an understanding of who Ash was.

"A trainer, is that right?" he pondered. "Then, you should know what happens when weights are removed, right?" Ash knew that answer, nodding to his beliefs. What would that be?

"A jump in speed," he answered lowly. Dardanel flashed a grin before charging again...at Ash. Ash saw the charge, the fight resuming. He dove clear, having an overhead hook miss him. Dardanel turned to Chad and raced into him, arms clenched once more. Chad reacted, getting his arms crossed for blocking. It would be useless. Dardanel faked his punching bag idea with a high head-kick to the chin. The force propelled Chad back before doing a double palm thrust. Chad was hit, the force launched him to the back wall, head first. The impact knocked him down and presumably out. "Chad!" Ed got to Ash's side, realizing that Chad was immobile, meaning that they had to deal with Dardanel alone.

"You weren't joking when you mentioned a jump in speed," Ed grunted. "We gotta use that against him." How? Dardanel ran toward Ash and Ed, who happened to come back at him. Just as they were going to meet in a colliding heap, Ash and Ed began to slide, legs sticking out. Dardanel was going too fast to see the plan and tripped up on them. As he was flipping head over heels, Ed spun around, auto-mail arm in the swing. Ash ducked Ed's move, which tagged Dardanel in the neck. Damn, that had to sting. Dardanel flopped, landing his head to the floor, near the control panel by the front display window. For the second time, Dardanel was on the receiving end of a knockout blow.

"How?" he groaned. "Beaten...by kids, of all sorts?" Ash and Ed got to Chad, motionless from that speedy shot. They were worried that he may have been hurt badly.

"Chad?" Ash called. "Chad!" Chad groaned, a sign that he was going to be alright. He, his head opened like a watermelon crushed with a sledgehammer, saw a blurry sight. He got hit in the head pretty hard.

"It's not over," he weakly gritted. "His...psychic powers..." Psychic powers? Was that what sent Chad to the wall, hard? Before Ed or Ash could ponder what Chad gargled, Ed was soon lifted off of his feet, nothing touching him...and he was being gagged. Instinctively, Ed grabbed his neck to pry whatever was holding him. Dardanel was on his feet again, and having his hand out like he grasped something, like Ed's neck...from some distance away. Psychic powers...That's what it was.

"I will not be humiliated by brats so easily," he growled before "tossing" Ed to the side. Ed crashed into the wall, and was knocked out. Chad was down and now Ed seemed to have joined him. Ash was left. He was concerned about Ed and Chad, but now had to face Dardanel, solo. "So, all that's left is the loathsome trainer. As boring as it sounds, the strongest one is usually the last to fall to my might. How predictable to be chosen as this world's last hope." Ash, that world's last hope? Did Dardanel not realize how they were able to surpass Aisha, unscathed? That's when the door opened, the girls coming in single file. Ash didn't need to turn his back to the girls. He acted as if this was planned for Ash to show that he, Ed and Chad didn't come alone.

"The world's last hope has backup," he goaded. "Yeah, the cliché is that I would be the one who takes you out in the end. Just because that's what usually happens, doesn't mean I need to follow it to the letter. It's one thing that I have friends in unusual places, so just imagine that I'd also be friends with a Soul Reaper, an armor-bound alchemist, a Mew Mew, or even a Ctarl Ctarl." Aisha, Zoey, Rukia and May were ready to help Ash out. On the part of Aisha, Dardanel was furious.

"How dare you betray my allegiance!" Aisha knew what was going down. Guess she reasoned with the other girls about what the deal was.

"Your allegiance couldn't pay me the Wong or Gil needed to be what I hoped would come out," Aisha glommed. "Even Gene Starwind has some aspects of his adventures, same with this tough teen." Gene who? "And before you even decide on a reprimand, a note of authority...I quit." Nice! Dardanel was betrayed. First, his alliance fell began to fall from the robbed data, and now this. He fell to his knees in defeat.

"I pain-staked these past few months, and this is my reward for all the hard work?" Sucks, doesn't it? Seeing his grievance, Ash coined his advantage.

"Rukia, May, assist Ed and Chad back to the ship," he ordered.

"I got Ed," May chirped while strutting to Ed's side, while Rukia rushed to Chad's aid. Dardanel's frustration blew over. Rising to his feet, he eyed Ash, dead to rights.

"This is unforgivable!" he roared as he zoomed at Ash. Not only was Ash not moving away, he stared Dardanel like he committed an idiotic move...or was he waiting for this moment? Zoey and Aisha could watch and bite their nails or claws. That's when Ash's closed fist illuminated blue, swirling with energy. He leaped to the air, arm cocked like a rifle. Dardanel inched closer. Ash fired.

"Say goodnight, Adrian," Ash teased. BA-BOOM! BA-BOOM! BA-BOOM! That punch landed between Dardanel's eyes, just above the nose. Simple punch, say hello to the return trip. Dardanel was shot right back into the panel, hitting a big red button. Zoey, May, Aisha and Rukia were amazed at the output of power from that flying punch.

"Nice Superman punch," Zoey awed. Superman punch? Good name. Chad and Ed were coming around when Dardanel slid off the button. In the usuals, that button would be something to destroy a space carrier. Well, not quite. The button Dardanel hit...it was labeled "ARMED." "Eraser" had been activated. It doesn't sound so bad...except that the control panels have been rattled. Loosened wires, circuit boards, components...it threw a screwball into the crisis. Why? The satellite's engine boosters turned the satellite, it's solar energy ready to create destruction...toward the Galios's direction. A ball of light began to shine at the ball bearing in the dish. There was a ray of death, target reticles highlighting all inside the Galios.

"T-minus three minutes to full power of the 'Eraser,'" a computer sounded. Three minutes?

"Hey, Ash," Ed groaned while being held up by May. "This isn't the typical way that the evil plans are laid to ruin, is it?" At a time like now, Ed?

"The fact that enemy operations go broke is a cliché," Ash remembered. "How they become destroyed...this is original." With the "Eraser" ready to erase the Galios, and Dardanel out for the count, Ash, May, Ed, Chad, Aisha, Zoey and Rukia were moments away from eating a fast, painless way to go out. Can they escape the wrath of the "Eraser" and its destructive power? The conclusion...next time.


	12. Bouncing Around

_Chapter 12/Final:Bouncing Around_

* * *

Three minutes. That was all the time that Ash, Chad, Ed, Zoey, Rukia, May and Aisha had in order to escape the Galios before the "Eraser" satellite would live up to it's name. The satellite was storing power as it rotated to the craft's path. The group, ditching Dardanel who remained out cold on the bridge, raced to their escape shuttle, Al and Pikachu waiting frantically for them. Two minutes. The group arrived at their escape vehicle, ready to depart the doomed shuttle. "Guys, you're okay!" Al shouted in joy as he spotted his brother and friends.

("Come on!") Pikachu ordered. Whether or not they heard the mouse, the group clustered onto the shuttle and seated themselves with Ash as the pilot and Aisha as the co-pilot. One minute, and counting. Al hit the safety latch, opening the doors to the empty space before boarding the shuttle. Once on board, Chad closed the door, sealing everyone inside. Ash hurried and started the engines. He seemed to know how the controls work, because the shuttle reversed and exited the Galios. Were they in the safe? 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Activate! From the dish of the satellite, a stream of light blasted out...directly through the Galios. The beam ripped the Galios a hole through and through. If Dardanel was inside there, he'd be dead. Space donuts, anyone? The magnitude of the blast made the escape shuttle vibrate violently, hindering Ash's control. The rest grasped something, anything to keep stability. 15 seconds elapsed, and the beam of the "Eraser" shorted out. The Galios looked like a hot dog without the meat inside. As for Dardanel...he's gone! All that remained was a pair of feet, blood spraying from there. The "Eraser" had erased him. With the "Eraser" exhausting its energy, the vibration stopped, allowing everyone to loosen their grasps.

"Oh, man," Ed groaned. "Was that from the satellite?" That was, Edward. Rukia heard a beep from a monitor, thus she jerked her head to that screen. What she read surprised her.

"Galios has suffered magnificent damage," she informed. "Engines, air support, mechanics...all destroyed." Ash began to wonder about if Dardanel had escaped as well as them.

"Any word on Dardanel?" he asked. Hitting a few buttons, Rukia spotted those feet.

"There are burn marks on his severed feet. I think we've seen the last of him." Dardanel was gone. The nightmare was over...or was it? Sparks ripped around the demolished vessel. Looked like the ship was going to blow. Unaware of the explosive situation, all the heroes could think about was getting back to the solid earth.

"Dardanel was no more than a wasteful soul who thought of nothing but domination," Chad murmured. A waste of a human, indeed. Rukia and May agreed among the beliefs that a guy like Dardanel don't deserve a life.

"Still, what drives people to go to extreme lengths for something so foolish and impossible to achieve?" Aisha pointed out. "I mean, true that I've been with him for sometime, but what about overall?" That ain't a bad ponder. Just then, warning signs blared, signaling danger. "Ash turned to the screen, which had a message on that.

"GALIOS MASSIVE ENERGY OUTPUT. SITUATION IMMINENT. CRITICAL COMBUSTION ABSOLUTE."

Ash froze, puzzled with what popped up on screen. The Galios was moments away from a major kaboom. Hearing the sirens, Ed wondered about the problem that the escape shuttle had. "Hey, Ash," he voiced over the alarms. "What's wrong with the ship?" He had no clue that it wasn't their shuttle that had glitches. Since the alarm meant, to Ash's mind, that the shuttle was within the blast radius, he smashed his foot to the right pedal and thrust the control stick as forward as possible. The shuttle began to nosedive from the orbits, plummeting at a fast pace. Everyone inside yelped in surprise of the loss of gravitational force.

"Ash, slow down!" Zoey screamed. "We'll burn up entering the atmosphere!" The speed of the shuttle started to show friction, fire spewing from the underbelly. Ash pulled the sticks, his might versus the gravitational pull of the planet beneath everyone, and his might was losing.

"Hang on!" he growled fiercely. The shuttle started to level out, for ever closing in on the planet's atmosphere. As if his swift descent wasn't enough...KABOOM! The Galios exploded into a million pieces. Metallic scraps and chunks sprayed away from the fiery blast, some propelling toward the surviving vessel. The intense vibrations told Ash that the Galios had bit the dust...and fire and ion particle rays, don't ask. "That was the Galios...or what was left of it!" Suddenly, a patch of turbulence punched the hull, good enough to send Zoey flying to Ash, landing on his lap with her seat. A short hesitate, she grabbed the control sticks, yanking with Ash. A chunk of debris was fast approaching. Another warning alarm blared, getting May to look at a monitor.

"Debris is falling this way!" she screamed. The turbulence continued to rock the shuttle, causing Ed to lose balance. He stumbled on top of May, but clapped his hands together. He planted his hands down, shooting sparks. Suddenly, out of the metal underbelly, a large Gatling gun appeared, but despite no one behind the weapon, it opened fire. About 100 bullets fired per second, the bullets chipped and chipped away the pursuing debris. The only piece of the Galios that was a threat was riddled away, shot-by-shot until the last piece was knocked away. Finally, Ash and Zoey got the shuttle level. The shaking of the craft became less and less, smoothing out and steadying. No more warning lights. No more alarms. No more danger. They were in the clear. They did it. Rukia peered at the monitor that May saw the metallic shrapnel beforehand, eying the turret gun.

"There's a gun below the vessel," she allowed to notice. Was there a gun on the vessel before? May was actually glad to have something to protect them.

"Whether or not this gun was equipped to the ship, thank goodness it was there when we needed it." Ed scratched his head, unsure if he should confess to the transmutation of the turret. Al wasn't so hesitant.

"Well, considering that there were no weapons on board," he sneered toward Ed. Ed just flicked a shy laugh. His armored brother ratted him out, having May and Aisha roused in suspicion.

"Weren't you a prodigy of alchemy?" she glared.

"So what?" Ed squeaked as bad as Pikachu. "It doesn't mean I transmuted a turret on purpose. Honest!" Regardless of his pleas, May did thank him for the protection he provided. Ash was just anxious to return to the planet.

"Okay, guys, let's get home before we do any more senseless bickering," he silenced. Cooperating, the shuttle quieted down as it drifted into orbit.

* * *

_One week later_...

"FATE" was the scene again. Chad stood watch by the front doors, a big smile marking his face. A week after the Mikado raid, the bouncers had settled down, returning to the lives that they were given. Inside..."Cheers," shouted from the upper deck porch. Glasses chimed on contacts as May, Ed, Pikachu, Aisha and Al were celebrating a well noted victory. Wait...where's Ash? Zoey? Rukia?

"It feels so good to enjoy a victory," Aisha exasperated as she swung her glass for a drink. She, with others, were at the table where there was a smörgåsbord of food, sodas, snacks...some celebration for such a small task. It's close by, that Ash was spotted by the sink, doing the dishes.

"Come on, Ash," May greeted on over to the table. "Join us." Ash was willing to be part of the good time. However, work was work.

"I'm almost done," he said. "A couple of tallboys to go." That's when Rukia came upstairs...looking a little wobbly.

"That Saki is the best," she slurred. She was drinking? At her age? Al came over, helping her balance. "I think I hit my limit." She sure appeared to have. Ash gazed at her, not sure how to deal with her intoxication.

"Since when were you old enough to drink?" Ed asked. Rukia slumped onto the chair, still with the attitude to party.

"It's about time I told you that I'm ten times as old as you, Edward." Ten times Ed's age? That's unbelievable.

"You don't look a day over 16," May awed. In her drunken stupor, Rukia swayed over, fainting onto Ed.

"Whoa, easy Rukia," he yelped in surprise. Though fascinated with Rukia's age, Ash chuckled at her liquored up behavior. As if knowing Rukia's age was something to gawk at, there was another surprise that decided to rise to meet the heroes.

"Hey, where's your barmaid?!" an intoxicated Excel yelled...what? Wasn't she expelled from the story? "Oh, don't worry about Excel. She and Hyatt are doing cameos for this chapter." Well, if you say so... Ash heard the upbeat female and the question.

"Zoey won't be in for another half-hour," he politely addressed. He ad-libbed that well. Excel felt satisfied with the knowledge of Zoey working that night. That's when Chad entered and got to the porch level.

"Hey Ash," he voiced. "You're on guard." Good timing, big guy. Ash got done with the dishes.

"Okay, Chad. I'm on my way." That's when he turned to his little rodent. "Wanna join me, Pikachu?"

("You bet I do!") Pikachu accepted highly. Both got down the staircase, with Excel following him. What for? Did Excel have the hots for Ash? Probably not.

"Hey, Hat-chan, I'll be outside with Ash," she called to Hyatt at the bar, enjoying a mug of beer.

"Okay, senior," she chirped while sporting a foam mustache. The three walked out of the tavern and waited where Chad was, moments ago. Pikachu crawled up onto the railing, seeing the view.

"Excel appreciates the peace inside 'FATE'. Guess spending time alongside the ignorant masses has some ups to calm. The only thing Excel would worry about is Hat-chan." Would it be that she had the tendency of dying so much? Ash and Pikachu were concerned with why.

("What's to be worried about, Excel,") it squeaked up.

"Well, she has a frail heart, and she tends to die so easily and so often that doctors have problems determining her issues." Her face of concern soon became gritting grins. Spite? "However, ACROSS will overcome this shortfall, like boxers looking for precise moments in their fights to strike the 'OFF' button of their opponents." Interesting analogy. "And when ACROSS takes over this world, I will assign you to lead the department of animal control." Animal control? "As for you, Author, I will assign you to the department of literature." You know, that might not be a bad idea.

"I'll think about the positioning offer," Ash hesitantly replied. Suddenly...

"Your bar on last call?" asked...Faye! She's alive! Ash, Pikachu and Excel saw the female, looking alive and well. Ash was, in turn, glad to see her in good shape.

"It's still early in the night, Faye." Faye got to the top of the incline and petted Pikachu. Guess she was good-natured. That's when she turned to Excel.

"I'd like to talk with him alone. Is that all right?" Why would Faye want to chat with Ash?

"Excel will not relinquish her position so easily!" she excitedly argued...until she heard a growl...from her stomach. Faye and Ash gazed at Excel and her careless welfare.

"Have you been drinking on an empty stomach?" Ash guessed. Excel scratched the back of her head nervously...she was binging without food?

"I have ridiculously high metabolism." Ridiculously high? Whoa!

"That'll work," Faye sighed. "Ash, tell me this bar has nourishments." There was the celebration with food.

"We are throwing a party for stopping Dardanel's destructive plans," Ash pointed out. With food there, Excel accelerated back inside, ready to munch down. Faye could finally have her chance at Ash. She leaned over the railing, lighting a cigarette.

"If there is a way to return to our own times, I don't wanna go back." What..? Not wanting to return? "You see, where I come from, the Bebop carrier, had...a divorce of such. When we were together, there was a retired Intra System Space Police officer, a computer whiz hacker, a Pembroke Welsh Corgi dog, and an ex-member of a crime syndicate. Since joining the rest, we became a troupe, growing fond of each other. Just a month before Dardanel hired me, Ed found her father, Ein stayed with her, and Spike..." There was a girl named Ed? Then, what's with Spike? Faye did mention this before. "He died after his battle with Vicious, and now...I've got nothing to go back to." Poor Faye. Ash came forward, placing a hand on her shoulder, a sign of comfort.

"It's alright. He's still in your heart, right?" Faye saw the goodness look of Ash, saying that there was no reason to be so distant from whomever was left. "You've still got a lot ahead of you. Don't let the loss of Spike mean the end of you travels."

"I suppose so. Thanks for listening, anyway." Well, now that that's done, all that needed to happen would be Zoey seeing Ash at the front door and the wrap-up...

"You and Simon had the same catastrophic issues," murmured...Viral? What the heck...he's alive? Ash was shocked to see the bleached blond in good shape. "And don't worry. After hearing the Galios bite the big one, I assumed that you were responsible for it. My fight is resting." Ash rested his guard.

"So, Viral, what's up?" Yeah, what's the purpose?

"I ran into your redhead girlfriend a half-hour ago. She wanted me to come here and give you this note." Redhead girlfriend? Viral gave a little paper slip to Ash who read it.

ASH-SEE ME BY THE FOUNTAIN ASAP-ZOEY

Zoey? She was the redhead girlfriend? Ash stuffed the note in his pocket, knowing what he had to do. "Thanks, Viral," he acknowledged. "Pikachu, you stand post until I get back." Pikachu...a pint-size bouncer? Oh, that's rich.

("You sure about it, Ash?") Pikachu questioned. Faye, hearing the mouse's concern, petted Pikachu as assurance. Viewing this, Ash felt comfortable with his substitute watchdogs and proceeded to the park. Ed and May were watching the spectacle from the second story. Guess the only one who did die was Dardanel. Well, good.

"To think, when I first met him, he was as peaceful as Chad with no fighting skills," Ed remembered. "He's definitely changed." May believed Ed as she grasped his human hand in a hint of compassion. Ed was stunned with what may be May falling for him.

"Thanks a lot, Edward, for everything," she hummed with blushing cheeks. Chad and Aisha thought that this was a start of something very interesting. What's next, the big guy and the Ctarl Ctarl?

"Guess those people at the restaurants I, temporarily, worked at were right," Aisha thumbed. "Sometimes the best place to look for love is at watering holes." Well, let's not speculate that too much. Ash bolted over to the park. No one was there. Since the note said to meet him by the fountain, so he walked to and sat on the rim. He eyed the night-lit starry sky, glad that the plans of someone like Dardanel were stopped before anything big were to cause travesty. Reunited with May and Pikachu, Ed with Al, Chad with Rukia...satisfaction overwhelmed the good-hearted soul.

"You came!" called Zoey, who was back to her red hair and...cat ears? Ash jerked to Zoey, interested to know what the deal was.

"Hey, Zoey," Ash greeted. "You wanted to see me for something?" Zoey bobbed her head as she closed in, blushing cheeks in view. They were face-to-face.

"I know that soon, we'll all go back to our worlds. I just...I just don't wanna leave your side anymore. I fell for a boy in blue light...which was you." Aw... "I...I guess...I'm..." Ash placed a finger on Zoey's lips, and nodded for some reason...like he knew what she was going to say.

"Me, too." He replaced the finger with his lips. It was a kiss. Zoey anticipated something like this. She got it. Who knew that in those few months, when Ash and Zoey met, a romantic blossom began to bloom between them? Now, a dream came true for her. Zoey Hanson and Ash Ketchum, Mew Mew and Pokémon trainer, barmaid and bouncer, walking down the isle of love, bliss and super-heroic charm.

* * *

THE END


End file.
